What It Seems
by bloodyhands-and-hollowstars
Summary: When the fairies discover a mysterious patch of magic in Britain that they can't get into, they send 14-year old Artemis to investigate- and what he finds will surprise even him. Set in 4th year, Artemis will be meeting Harry and all the rest. Rated T just because I'm paranoid. Terrible summary, sorry!
1. Anomaly

**AN: This will be set during the fourth year at Hogwarts. It's between The Lost Colony and The Time Paradox, when Artemis is 14. Please review even if just to say you like it! Crit is also appreciated (as are title suggestions)! It's my first fic, so it's probably not the best. But I'll stop talking now so you can read...**

Artemis was in the middle of working on a complicated paradoxial equation when the large ring on his hand vibrated and the stone in it flashed slightly. He sighed in frustration, mismatched eyes narrowing, twisted the ring into his palm, flipped it open, and put his hand to his ear.

"Yes?" He drawled, voice cold.

"Mud Boy, you there?" came Foaly's voice, crystal clear although he was calling from the depths of the earth.

"I'm here," Artemis said in the same icy tone. "And this had better be important."

"Oh, it is," Foaly said, and the seriousness in his voice made Artemis focus completely on the call. "I'm sending Holly up," Foaly continued abruptly. "She'll fill you in on the details." Then the centaur was gone.

Artemis frowned. If it couldn't be spoken about over the fairy communicator, and Holly had gotten a surface visa just to come explain the situation, then whatever this was, it was most definitely important.

Half an hour later (which Artemis spent thinking of various possible situations and calculating the probabilities of each one happening) there was a quiet knock on the window frame of his office. Artemis opened the window.

"Come in, Holly."

A slight, shimmering haze drifted in from the window, settled on the floor, and a small, lithe, black-clad figure flickered into sight. The figure pulled off a helmet, revealing large mismatched eyes like Artemis's, pointed ears, and short auburn hair.

Captain Holly Short of Section 8, LEP, massaged the tips of her elfin ears with long fingers, never taking her intense stare off Artemis.

"Hello Mud Boy," she said cautiously. He returned the greeting, accompanying it with a small, rare, genuine smile. Holly relaxed somewhat and allowed an answering smile to tug at her lips.

"So, what do you need me to help with?" Artemis inquired, curiosity burning in his steady gaze.

"I honestly don't really know. That's part of why we're coming to you," Holly sighed, pulling out a USB flash drive from her pocket and looking at it with faint distaste and condescension. Artemis exhaled, plucked it from her hand, and quickly powered up his slim laptop, slotting the flash drive into it.

Immediately onscreen a high-resolution satellite image of a portion of Britain popped up. Superimposed over the trees and towns were different colored splotches of varying sizes. Artemis raised an eyebrow at Holly in a silent question.

"These are pockets of magic that came up on a scan," she explained. "Blue means very weak, probably left over from the past, green stronger, and so on until you get to red, which is the strongest it can be."

Artemis's gaze was immediately drawn to the large, bright red circle on the map. Holly grimaced.

"Yep. That's our issue."

"This is not natural," Artemis muttered, finger tracing the smooth, regular line of the circle. "Opal?"

Holly shook her head, lips a grim slash in her face. "Nope, she's secure. And trust me, we aren't falling for that clone trick again anytime soon."

Artemis glanced up from the screen, brows furrowed as a thought occurred to him. "Why haven't you noticed it before?"

"This scan was with a new, much more advanced scanner. Foaly thinks that this spot was purposely meant to be hidden, that's why we missed it before. I guess the new tech overrode whatever was keeping it hidden."

Artemis nodded. It made sense, thought the 'something keeping it hidden' part was a bit worrying. "Have you done any reconnaissance?'

"We sent a team up. They couldn't go past the edge. Got some pretty weird video though." She clicked past the photo on the laptop screen and clicked on the play button for a video clip.

It was the feed from a helmet cam. The wearer swooped down from the sky, alighting upon the short, scrubby grass below. A small map in the corner of the screen showed five green dots- the recon squad- just outside the edge of the huge circle. The agent walked forward cautiously. In the distance, in the center of the circle, was a crumbling, abandoned wreck of a house with the sign DANGER- KEEP OUT prominently displayed outside. The five LEPrecon agents slowly continued walking forward, toward the circle, until they reached the outside edge.

Artemis's eyes widened as they seemed to run into an invisible wall, stopped in their tracks. For a split second when they collided with the unseen obstacle, the empty ruin was gone and in its place was a huge, towering, stone castle perched on a hill above a large lake, with a thick forest on the other side. Then the crumbling house was back.

"Impossible," Artemis murmured, but already his mind was racing to find explanations for the anomaly.

"I guess not," Holly replied. "We tried everything we could think of to get in, but we just couldn't. And the castle never reappeared again."

"So why exactly did you tell me about it?" Artemis finally asked. If there wasn't something they needed him specifically to do- their only human contact- the fairies would have just stayed as far away from him as possible, no matter his I.Q.

Holly avoided his eyes for a moment, then met them resignedly.

"Well, we stationed a small team outside the circle to see if anything went in or came out. Three weeks ago, an empty train arrived. If we hadn't had fixed cameras, we'd have missed it. A strange compulsion came over the team to look the other way and leave. But later, the train came out again. Filled with human children."


	2. Ready?

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I couldn't resist ending here! Anyways, to clear up some timing: The train left at the end of May/beginning of June. Now it is the last week of June. Hogwarts term starts September 1st, so there is one month and one week until then. Yes, Sept 1 is Arty's birthday, but since he's already 14 I'm going to be naughty and just pretend like he skipped a birthday this year or something. I don't own AF or HP.**

Outwardly Artemis remained blank, but inside his mind was racing. He was careful to show no hint of emotion as he steadily met Holly's eyes.

"You've waited three weeks to tell me?"

Holly blushed slightly, which was a very rare thing for Holly to do, though she rallied quickly with a defiant glare.

"Well, there was a ton of red tape to go through, and it took a long time just to convince the commander to let you in on it in the first place. He doesn't trust you as far as he could throw you- which, considering he's three feet tall, probably isn't far at all."

Artemis nodded, fingers drumming on his desk next to his laptop.

"But what specifically do you want me to do?" he asked bluntly, fingers stilling as he directed a piercing stare at Holly along with the question, his stomach briefly clenching as he waited for the reply.

Holly met his stare evenly.

"We want you to try to get in."

Artemis sighed, though he had been expecting something like this. Breaking into somewhere… this was a job more suited for people like Butler or even Mulch. But Butler wouldn't do it without Artemis, and Mulch was not human.

"Are you going to ask for a payment?" Holly asked sarcastically, though she was slightly afraid that he actually would. Artemis had changed, but not that much.

Artemis shook his head.

"No. Consider this a favor to you since you both helped me get my father back, heal my mother, save Butler's life, steal the Cube from Spiro, save my life from Opal, and help me with the demons."

"Well, to be fair, you repayed me already for most of those things."

"Most. Not all. And that's not including the fact that I kidnapped you two years ago and held you captive."

"True. But hey, if you're willing to do it for free, I'm not gonna argue," Holly said, grinning and punching Artemis on the shoulder.

He grimaced and rubbed it.

"Why do you persist in doing that?"

"Because it annoys you."

Frowing and then crossing to the other side of his office, Artemis pushed the radio button for Butler's earpiece.

"Butler! Ready the jet. It seems we are taking a trip to Britain."

When Angeline and Artemis Senior asked him where he was off to, Artemis, with more than a slight twinge of guilt, told them he was flying over to London to visit a friend who had suddenly fallen ill. The guilt was partially because of the lie, but more so because of the slight hint of mesmerhe slipped into his voice when telling it to ensure that his parents would not doubt his alibi.

Outside, Artemis found the jet ready for takeoff, Butler at the controls and Holly reclining in a seat in the back. He gave her a stiff nod and moved to the cockpit to sit in the copilot's seat. He told Butler the details of the situation while they flew.

"I'm coming in with you," Butler rumbled immediately when Artemis was done telling the story. There was a steely determination in his gravelly bass voice that was a result of the three years Artemis had spent lost in time. Butler refused to lose his principal again.

"Of course," Artemis replied readily. He would be glad to have the huge bodyguard at his side when venturing into unknown territory.

Just then Holly stuck her head into the cockpit.

"There's a team waiting for us there. We'll escort you to the edge and wait just outside. Try not to be inside longer than 15 minutes, or we'll assume you've been compromised." She paused to let that statement sink in. "Foaly thinks that electronics won't work inside based on the sheer amount of magic in the circle, which will interrupt the current, so we'll have no way to communicate."

Both Artemis and Butler nodded, exchanging looks when they realized just how much danger they could be headed into. They were essentially going in blind.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this, Artemis?" Butler asked once Holly left.

"Yes," Artemis said stubbornly. "The fairies have been good friends to us. And I still feel I'm repaying my debt to them," he continued, trying not to think of all the times when he had taken advantage of the fairy race for his own selfish gain.

Butler sighed and kept flying. He was glad Artemis had become a better person, really he was. But sometimes his charge's newfound morals could get him into more trouble than when he was a criminal mastermind. Not that he had stopped all his illegal activities, mind you. Just made them… more tasteful. And justified.

Half an hour later, Holly reappeared in the cockpit.

"We're here," she said simply, directly Butler to a makeshift runway half a mile away from the circle that the LEP had set up in an empty grass field.

When the three friends emerged form the jet, three LEPrecon elves shimmered into view. They saluted Holly and warily eyed the two Mud Men, privately debating to themselves which one was more terrifying- the moving mountain or the vampiric teenager.

"Follow us," one directed nervously, before they all turned and led the way to the outside of the circle, seeming to stop randomly. There was nothing to be seen where the edge of the invisible bubble was, nothing to indicate the magical barrier there. But just like in the video, Artemis could just see the large crumbling house in the distance.

"Be careful," Holly said sincerely, holding first Artemis's and then Butler's eyes until they nodded in acknowledgement.

Artemis took a deep breath and looked up at Butler.

"Ready, old friend?"

"Ready."  
And together they stepped into the circle.

**Next chapter should be up soon, I have three more written already, just have to revise and type 'em up! Please review, and have a wonderful life!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you all who followed and favorited, it means a lot to me! Sorry again about the shortness of my chapters, they all just kinda end up the same length. Please review, next chapter should be up very soon. I own neither AF or HP.**

Immediately as they stepped past the boundary there was a strong, almost irresistible urge pulling at their minds to turn back, attend to something else (both found themselves suddenly remembering things they needed to get done) and forget about where they were going and why. Artemis and Butler gritted their teeth, muscles straining against the compulsion as they kept moving slowly toward the empty house and the center of the circle.

Strangely enough, as they pushed on, Artemis could feel the magic he had stolen in the time stream clustering together in the front of his mind and combating the effects of the pull, slowly weakening its hold until it was almost nonexistent, but growing stronger and brighter the further they advanced.

Butler was still struggling, though. Veins stood out in stark relief on his forehead and neck, and his eyes were clenched shut tightly as he kept plowing forward by sheer force of will. Artemis tried to push some of his magic toward him, curious to see if it could help, but it refused to affect the pull on Butler to turn back and Artemis gave up, turning back to the ruin ahead.

_The barrier is meant to keep non-magical beings out, _Artemis realized. But then what about the fairies? They were magical, they just weren't… human.

The barrier is meant to keep out anyone but _magical humans. _

Artemis gasped as the realization hit him, eyes widening in shock. This meant that all those children on the train had magic. And that meant that there were adults. There had been magical humans living on earth for years and no one had any idea of their existence.

But he was distracted from further thought when the scene in front of them flickered, rather like a badly tuned television station will. The rotting house blurred slightly, flickered again, and suddenly disappeared.

In its place stood a castle.

Butler gasped, both at the unexpected transformation and at the relief as the force pressuring him to turn back weakened and vanished as the rotting house did. He didn't think he could have taken it much longer, strong will or no. He was surprised Artemis had made it this far, and with apparent ease too.

The bodyguard shook his head, putting the thought out of his mind for now. Time enough to worry about it later, when they were safe and back at Fowl Manor.

Guardian and charge stood motionless for a good thirty seconds, taking in the massive stone structure ahead.

Then Artemis snapped out of his daze and began walking ahead cautiously across the grass. After a brief pause Butler followed, trying to be as inconspicuous as a man of his huge stature could be sneaking across open ground.

Thankfully, they didn't see anyone outside. The only sign of life was the occasional buzz of insects and two owls, which flew to one of the castle towers and disappeared inside. Artemis frowned. Owls in broad daylight?

The pair skirted the edge of the dark, forbidding forest, some instinct warning them to steer clear of the thick trees. They passed a squat, shabby hut at the periphery of the trees, which seemed empty too, and climbed up a long, grassy hill until they arrived at a wooden door leading into the castle.

Butler tested the door. Locked. He grunted and rammed it with his broad shoulder, catching it as it flew open before it could hit the stone wall and make a noise that would alert whoever was in this castle, wherever they were. It seemed almost deserted.

Artemis and Butler crept into the empty hallway and entered the first room they came upon, Butler going in first and searching it to make sure that no one was already in there before Artemis entered too.

The room had not been used in a while, judging from the dust, but was set up like a classroom, complete with desks, blackboard, and bookshelves along one wall. Artemis made a beeline for the shelves and began examining the titles on the spines.

_Hogwarts, a History. The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4. One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. A History of Magic._

Artemis had pulled these off the shelf, frowning, utterly nonplussed, when Butler (who had stationed himself in the doorway) hissed a warning to the boy.

"Someone's coming!"

Artemis managed to grab three more books and gather up the entire pile in his arms before Butler grabbed him, slung him underneath his arm facing backward, and ran out of the room. Artemis looked down the hallway, deeper into the castle, and saw a tall person approaching, clad in long black robes and a tall pointy hat, like a Halloween witch (which made Artemis raise his eyebrows, even in the middle of being bounced around under Butler's arm). The figure froze in alarm, almost comically, before whipping out a long, thin wooden stick from their robes and pointing it at the fleeing pair.

"Stupefy!" The figure shrieked, and Artemis saw a red jet of light issue from the end of the stick, streak towards them, and narrowly miss Artemis's head before slamming into the wall and shattering several stones.

The figure seemed about to try again, but Butler reached the door and barged outside, sprinting down the hill and away from the castle in the direction from which they had come. Artemis bounced under his arm silently the whole way, still limp and silent with shock at what he had seen.

As he watched from his position facing backwards, Artemis saw the castle flicker and turn again into the old, rotting house, and felt Butler's pace increase even more as the pull returned, but this time his magic was even quicker to mute it inside his head.

Then they were out of the circle and Holly and the other elves were there, barraging them with questions, their faces a mix of concern, excitement, impatience, and curiosity.

Butler stopped running, deposited Artemis on his feet, then took the books from his principal. Artemis brushed his suit off, trying to still look dignified, nodded to the elves, gave Holly a significant look, and promptly walked off to head to the jet. Holly and Butler soon followed, leaving three very curious, very puzzled LEP agents standing on the grass behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the late update! What can I say, I'm a huge procrastinator. But anyways, hope you guys like it. Please review? Just one tiny review? Saying that you don't absolutely hate this? I promise it'll make me write faster.**

**Don't own Artemis Fowl or Harry Potter.**

"What in the world..?" Holly muttered as she stared at the seven bizarre books laid out before her on the desk in Artemis's office.

After recounting what had happened to Holly (Artemis excluded the part about his magic acting up) and then relaying it to Foaly, they were back at Fowl Manor and genius, fairy, and bodyguard alike were utterly baffled.

Along with the four books Artemis had looked at, he had managed to grab three more: _Magical Drafts and Potions, Intermediate Transfiguration, _and _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection._

Holly looked up at Artemis with raised eyebrows and a look that clearly said, _is this a joke or what?_

Artemis spread his arms in a helpless gesture, hating his lack of knowledge but unable to do anything to improve it- for now.

"I know as much as you do," he said, moving closer to the desk and scrutinizing the books again. "But give me a week and I'll know more," he promised, tapping the cover of one of the books.

Holly nodded slowly, already thinking of what she could say to convince Trouble to give her yet another surface visa.

"Well, I should probably go report," she said, a bit awkwardly, glancing at her wrist computer. "Take care of yourself, Mud Boy. I'll be back in a week." Holly punched his shoulder, opened the window, and flickered out of view.

Artemis sighed slightly, locked the books in a small concealed safe, and wearily descended the stairs to go greet his family and tell them all about his imaginary friend's illness.

One week later Holly entered Artemis's office, looking around at the mess of paper and pens all over, quite uncharacteristic for the neat Artemis.

The boy stood from his desk, rushed over to her, and thrust a thick file into her hands before motioning for her to sit and sitting down himself on the edge of a chair opposite her, knee bobbing up and down restlessly.

"That holds copies of all of my notes from the books," he explained, motioning toward the bulging file Holly held. "Let me just say, you are in for a shock." He settled somewhat as Holly opened the file, her eyes narrowing apprehensively. A hint of a smirk slid over his face as he watched her brow furrow, then her eyes widen and her gaze flick up to his face.

"Well, crazy as it might sound, it seems there is an extensive network of magical humans existing right underneath not only regular humans' but the People's noses too," Artemis said bluntly.

"But… that's- that's impossible? Humans with magic? And undetected by anyone?" Holly said feebly.

"Apparently not impossible. They call themselves, of all things, witches and wizards." Here he let out a faint snort. "They use wands and incantations to channel their magic and cast spells, and have no knowledge of the People, and neither is their brand of magic the same as fairy magic," Artemis said, throwing out facts casually to a stunned Holly. He tapped his fingers against the arm of his chair as he watched Holly and waited for her inevitable questions.

She sat quietly, eyes wide, immobile, for a moment, digesting this groundbreaking information before speaking.

"So the circle-"

"Is a school to educate magical children. The largest in Europe. Apparently titled Hogwarts." He shuddered slightly.

Artemis stood up suddenly and paced over to his desk restlessly.

"All the information you need is inside the file," he said dismissively. He wouldn't have been so cold to Holly, but all his attention was focused on an idea coming together in his mind and he was not in the mood for distractions.

Holly nodded, still dazed, and left without a good-bye.

After she left, Artemis stood for a long time at his desk, eyes closed, thinking.

Planning.

Two days after Artemis dropped his bombshell on the People, when the call lit up his screens, Foaly was not surprised. He had been expecting this ever since Holly gave him that folder.

"Accept," Foaly said resignedly, then waited until Artemis Fowl's pale, sharp, impassive face filled the screen in front of him.

"Hello, Foaly."

"Hello yourself, Mud Boy," the centaur grunted, leaning back in his chair and crossing his hands in front of his chest.

"So, what do you think?" Artemis asked, cutting straight to the point, as he was wont to do.

"Honestly? I don't know _what _to think," Foaly sighed, rubbing his face wearily. When he had first read over Fowl's notes, he though it must be a huge, elaborate joke. But then he searched for evidence- magic scans, maps, old news stories… everywhere you looked hard enough there were tiny scraps of evidence supporting his crazy idea of magical humans.

"Have you thought about their potential threat?" Artemis asked frankly, his mismatched eyes boring into Foaly's. "We have no idea how they would react if they discovered the People's existence. Or if they could pose a distinct menace if they did."

Foaly frowned, eyes sliding away from Artemis. This was a serious problem he had been wrestling with since he had learned about the magical humans.

"What can we do about it, though?" Foaly asked slowly, almost afraid to say it, and feeling justified when a cold vampiric smile spread over Artemis's face.

"We send in a spy."

Foaly opened his mouth to protest when a thought suddenly occurred to him. He choked on air and coughed, his face paling.

"Are you suggesting-"

"Yes."

"You cannot be serious. After _everything _you've done, you want us to trust you with this?" Foaly almost laughed, but the steel in Artemis's eyes made him think otherwise.

"I am your only viable option," Artemis smirked. He knew that the centaur would have no option but to agree to his plan.

"The Council is going to _kill_ me," Foaly groaned when he reached the same conclusion.

"I'll expect a reply in three days," Artemis said smugly before cancelling the link and vanishing from the screen.

"Gods help us all," Foaly muttered darkly. "Artemis Fowl, magical spy."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry this is so short, it was part of a larger chapter but this is all I can get up for now. Sorry also for the lateness, I had a retreat this weekend (the weekend is when I type). **

**Thank you to my three reviewers! You guys made my day!**

**Don't own either series.**

Three days later, after lots of red tape and many protests, it was official. Artemis Fowl would infiltrate the wizarding society to determine if there was any threat to the People and overall gain as much information as possible for the fairy files.

This infiltration would take the form of attending the school Hogwarts as a student whose magic had developed later than usual.

"That could be a problem," Foaly had mused during his reply call to Artemis. "I don't know if we can force magic into a human's system, let alone if it would be harmless. You could end up with some serious issues."

"Well, you might not have to…" Artemis said quietly, looking down guiltily.

Foaly groaned. "You didn't lose your magic, did you?"

"No. If No1 simply strengthens it, I should be well off, so long as I refresh it every month at the full moon. I should be able to direct the flow of magic through a wand to make it appear as if I posses the particular brand of magic that wizards do, rather than fairy magic."

And so, that was why now, two days later, Artemis opened the back door of Fowl Manor to admit a small, grinning boy wearing a garish orange mumu. Without a word, Artemis motioned him inside, led him to his office, and shut the door behind them. A squadron of LEP materialized around the small boy and retreated a few feet. The boy shimmered and was suddenly replaced with a squat, scaly, gray creature with the same grin.

No1 rushed forward and hugged Artemis, who awkwardly patted him on the back a few times after a startled pause. The small demon warlock let him go and beamed up at the boy genius.

"Hello, Artemis!"

"Hello, No1," Artemis replied with a tiny, fleeting smile. "Are you ready?"

"Yep," the demon replied, flexing his fingers. "Are you?"

"Yes," Artemis said, his calm voice betraying none of the excitement and nerves he felt inside. "Just tell me what to do."

"First, sit down," No1 directed, and Artemis obliged, settling in an armchair. The demon put his scaly hands on either side of Artemis's head and looked into the boy's eyes with his orange gaze.

"I'll be feeding magic to the bits you have left over from the time tunnel," he explained. "I don't know exactly how long it'll take, or how long it will feel like to you. If it's too much at any point, tell me and I'll stop the flow."

Artemis nodded in acknowledgement and took a deep breath.

"You may begin."

The spiral rune on the warlock's forehead glowed and began to spin. To Artemis, it seemed like a curtain of multicolored light expanded from it and enveloped him, cutting off all sight and sounds for him and bringing with it whispering voices, voices that told him of the fairies and their past and their long, tragic history. Artemis gasped as the magic inside his mind flared up at the contact.

A strand of brighter light began to form inside the cocoon that surrounded him, a writhing snake of magic that thickened and lengthened as more power was fed into it. The white, glowing strand suddenly lunged forward, into Artemis, feeding into his magic, which steadily became brighter, stronger, and multiplied until he was full of magic and the strand was exhausted.

No1 released Artemis. The cocoon vanished. Artemis slumped in his chair, body buzzing and thrumming with energy, eyes wide and glowing faintly blue for a moment.

Artemis had never felt so alive in his life. He couldn't believe he had gone his whole life without magic. It felt natural, like a part of him.

"Go on, give it a go," No1 encouraged.

Artemis nodded, concentrated, and flickered into invisibility. He grinned in delight as he unshielded it.

"It worked," he marveled. "I'm magical."

The LEP officers standing against the wall felt a shiver run down their spine at his words.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: To make up for the short one yesterday, here's an extra-long chapter (but only by a few hundred words). Artemis should be making it to Hogwarts in the next few chapters! More on that later.**

**Thanks to my reviewers, you guys rock, and especially to darkmickeyangel, who reviewed not once, but twice! They deserve candy. And love. **

**I don't own anything!**

"So, what's next, magic boy?" Holly asked the day after No1 visited, spinning in Artemis's swivel chair, an action that made his eyes narrow in annoyance (which, of course, was why she was doing it in the first place).

"Now that I possess magic, the second step is to acquire the supplies I will need to attend Hogwarts," Artemis replied coolly, tossing her a scrap of paper with directions on it. "Apparently magical items can be purchased at a place called Diagon Alley, which is incongruously hidden in the middle of London. Somehow, the muggles haven't found it yet.

Holly raised her eyebrows skeptically at the directions on the paper.

"The Leaky Cauldron- what kind of name is that? In the alley out back… oh, very classy, that is. Tap these particular bricks with your wand and a doorway will open?" She snorted and looked up at Artemis. "This had better work, Mud Boy. Anyway, I assume I'm coming along?"

Artemis nodded as he skimmed through his large file of notes.

"Yes. You'll fly above me and Butler, shielded of course, and act as a guard and information gatherer. The magic isn't nearly as strong as it is at Hogwarts, and Foaly has provided me with a helmet built with more than the usual amount of magic involved, so it should work for you. You'll be able to communicate with him and record video feed," he finished, motioning toward an object in the corner of his office, which Holly crossed over to.

It seemed like a typical LEP helmet. She hoped it would work as Foaly said it would as she tucked it under her arm and made her way back to Artemis, still flipping through his notes.

Finding what he had been searching for, Artemis triumphantly pulled out a sheet of paper with notes on Diagon Alley and supplies Hogwarts students typically required. He folded the paper meticulously, placed it in the pocket of his suit, and flashed Holly a brief smile, eager despite himself for their outing.

"Ready to go shopping?" he asked, reflecting inwardly that this wasn't a sentence he thought he would ever utter, much less with suppressed excitement in his voice.

* * *

Butler had the jet ready for them outside. Once they were in the air, Holly leaned forward in her seat facing Artemis, the question burning in her mind as it had been since she had heard that Artemis was magical.

"So tell me, genius, how did No1 manage to force magic into your Mud Person system?"

Artemis actually flinched, his throat suddenly dry as he averted his eyes from Holly.

Holly narrowed her eyes suspiciously at his reaction.

"Holly…" Artemis began, finally meeting her gaze with his own guilt-filled eyes. He hated himself at that moment, a rare emotion for the young genius. He had lied to Holly, one of his few friends- again. How many times could he keep doing this? And would this be the time that it broke their fragile friendship entirely?

"No…" Holly whispered, her stomach lurching unpleasantly. "You didn't…"

She scanned Artemis's face, and her heart sank at what she saw there.

"You didn't lose all your magic."

It was a blank, quiet, emotionless statement, but the betrayal and anger burning in the captain's eyes was all too clear.

"No, I didn't," Artemis sighed. "I knew that if the People were aware of my magic, they would take it away. Rip it out. And possibly mindwipe me, no matter that I'd earned my memories back." His hands rubbed his pants legs nervously, unconscious of the wrinkles they caused. "All No1 had to do was build up what was already there."

"And you couldn't tell just me?" Holly asked quietly, completely still in her seat.

"I didn't wish to put you in a difficult situation. You would have been torn between keeping my secret and telling your superiors."

It made sense, Holly knew. It was logical. But that didn't change the fact that Artemis had lied to her.

She stood up abruptly from her seat and stalked stiffly toward the back of the plane. Artemis let her go. He knew that if he went after her now, before she had time to cool down, Holly would probably punch him.

The boy genius slumped in his seat slightly, and sat in silent self-loathing for a minute before taking a deep breath and pulling his cell phone out from his pocket. There was something he had to take care of.

Artemis punched in a number and listened to the phone dial and ring twice before someone picked up.

"Arty?" Angeline Fowl said worriedly. "Is that you? Is everything alright? How are you?"

"I'm fine, mother," he replied, keeping his sudden weariness and pain out of his voice.

"You always sound so formal," his mother fretted. "Why never just a nice 'mum'? But why are you calling, dear? Is it your friend?"

Before he had left again in the jet, Artemis had told his paretns that his 'friend's' condition had worsened, and he was going to London to assist in any way possible.

"Oh no, he's fine. Much improved, actually," Artemis said quietly, feeling guiltier at each lie that dropped so easily from his lips.

"Then what is it, Arty?" The genuine concern and love in his mother's voice made him feel even worse.

"I've received an offer to attend an illustrious private boarding school here, in Britain."

"Oh. That's… that's wonderful, dear," Her voice faltered. "But isn't there somewhere you'd like to go a little closer to home? You just came back…" She trailed off, as she tended to do on the topic of Artemis's disappearance, the _mesmer_ he had used fogging her brain.

"It's a state-of-the-art facility. And there is Christmas break after all. And the summer holidays..." Artemis said weakly. "I want to do this, Mother."

The sadness in his mother's voice almost made Artemis break down and tell her he didn't want to go after all and scrap the entire plan.

"If you're sure then, Arty."

"I am."

"I'll tell your father, I suppose. Be sure to send us more information on this school."

"I shall."

"I love you, Arty."

"I know, Moth- Mum."

"See, isn't that better?"

Artemis smiled slightly as he hung up, stretched his arms above his head exhaustedly, and pulled out his laptop to begin the long process of fabricating a boarding school.

* * *

"I don't see anything." Butler observed succinctly, discreetly observing the old, boarded-up building out of the corner of his eye, keeping his main focus on the people passing them on the street.

"Trust me, this is it," Artemis said firmly. With his magic, he could see that the old building was in fact a small inn. A rusty sign hanging rather crookedly over the doorway read "The Leaky Cauldron".

Artemis pushed the door open. Butler entered first, then Artemis followed, leaving the door open long enough for the invisible Holly to enter as well before letting it swing shut.

Unsurprisingly, he and Butler were being curiously regarded by the customers inside the small, cozy inn. Witches and wizards might be used to odd-looking people, but a man whose head brushed the ceiling and who looked like he was half-troll, accompanied by a slightly built, pale, black-aired, suited teenager were unusual even by their standards.

Completely unruffled by the attention, Artemis nodded slightly at the innkeeper and weaved his way around the tables until he reached the back door and vanished into the alleyway behind it. Butler followed him closely, casting dark glances at anyone who happened to be too close to Artemis's path or who muttered too loudly or stared too openly. The unfortunate recipients of this death look shrank back in their chairs, chills washing over them.

Once they were all outside in the alley, Artemis regarded the solid brick wall in front of him with a slight frown.

"Usually a professor from the school accompanies wandless students so they can use their own wand to tap the bricks, but we do not seem to be in possession of a wand or a teacher," He mused serenely.

"You mention this _now?!"_ Holly's voice hissed angrily, the first time she'd spoken to him since the plane ride confessioin.

"Calm yourself," Artemis stated coolly. "I've formulated a simple plan that I believe should be successful," he said with a minute smirk, holding out his index finger in front of him almost indolently.

Artemis concentrated, marshalling his magic into a single small clump and directing it to the tip of his finger, which began to glow softly blue. He precisely tapped a few choice bricks with this finger, than let the magic fade again.

The bricks in the wall began to move, separating to reveal an archway in the previously solid barrier. Artemis let out a tiny inward sigh of relief. He'd never let Holly or Butler know, but he hadn't been completely certain that his improvisation would work. But it had, and that was what mattered.

All thoughts drained out of Artemis's mind when the archway was complete.

Though they had seen many impossible things in their escapades together, and had been expecting something extraordinary, when the archway opened fully and the scene in front of them was revealed, all three friends gasped.

The sunny, narrow, cobbled street was lined with tall, haphazard buildings and colorful booths. People clad in long robes in every hue possible packed the street, many laden with large, bulging bags from their purchases. Some stores had their wares set out in front of their buildings; there were owls and other animals at one spot, cauldrons, robes, hats, books, feather quills, candies, and prank materials could be seen all down the street. The warm air was filled with a mishmash of scents and the loud chatter of magical people going about their business.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Artemis said, rather smugly, as Butler and the shielded Holly remained frozen in wonder. Butler shook himself out of his stupor as Artemis stepped forward and followed his charge into the thick of the crowd.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here Artemis gets some more immersion in the Wizarding World! This chapter was just typed instead of written on paper and then typed and edited, so see if you can tell a difference in the writing. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, follows, and faves! If any of you want to know the answers to any questions you have, please feel free to ask. Artemis should be enrolling next chapter and term will start the chapter after that most likely.**

**I don't own either AF or HP!**

Butler followed on Artemis's heels, his towering frame and menacing presence creating an opening in the thick crowd around the pair like a bubble. Artemis calmly strode down the street, taking in the various names of the shops and memorizing them for future reference. He was also listening to the crowd's conversation, and heard the words 'Quidditch World Cup' and 'Death Eaters' mentioned often.

Having read about both the sport and the supposedly disbanded group of terrorists, he was understandably curious. The pale teenager turned towards a stall on the sidewalk that was selling newspapers and muttered,

"Holly. Can you get me a paper?" He would have purchased one himself, but unfortunately they hadn't traded in their Euros for wizard currency yet. He heard a tiny sigh, and ten seconds later a newspaper appeared on the ground in front of him. He bent over and picked it up, surprised to see at first glance that the pictures seemed to move.

When he moved his gaze to the headline, he was alarmed to see the words 'The Dark Mark Returns'. In his reading, he had learned how the Dark Mark was a spell performed to send a sign into the sky after a killing had been carried out by the Death Eaters, and was a sign of terror and also of Voldemort, the dark wizard who had supposedly died fourteen years ago.

After scanning the article, Artemis tucked it into his suit and continued down the street, mildly disturbed. Maybe there was, in fact, a valid threat to the People. If Voldemort came back… the death and destruction would be catastrophic.

He shook his thoughts off when he saw a sign proclaiming 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'. Artemis decided he might as well get fitted now for his school robes and stepped into the shop.

Madam Malkin was a friendly witch who bustled around Artemis as she fitted him for his robes, chatting cheerily, her enthusiasm not dampening by the icy, abrupt nature of Artemis's answers.

"So what will you be ordering today?"

"Three sets of plain black work robes, two winter cloaks, and a set of formal robes."

"Ah, Hogwarts then?"

"Yes."

"I haven't seen you before, but you're too old for a first year,"

"My magic developed late."

"Really? How peculiar! Do you know what year you'll be entering?"

"No." He winced as a pin stuck his arm.

"Well, that should be about it," she said, shooing him off the fitting platform. "I'll have them ready in twenty minutes or so."

"We'll pick them up then and pay," Artemis said before stalking out of the shop.

* * *

Their next stop was Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

Artemis liked the old, statuesque, marble building and appreciated the architecture and craftsmanship as he strode into the bank. He went straight to the back of the hall, not showing any sign of discomposure at the strange creatures that gave him dark looks as he passed. Wizards called them goblins, but they were very different from the fire-breathing, scaly, dimwitted version he was acquainted with.

"Yes?" The goblin at the tallest desk hissed when he halted in front of it.

"I wish to exchange Euros for wizarding currency," Artemis stated.

"How much will you want to convert it into?"

"5000 galleons' worth, a third of it in sickles and one fifth in knuts," Artemis said calmly. The goblin's shadowy gaze intensified at the amount he threw out so casually.

"Will you want to rent a vault for that?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then the total amount will be 5 million Euros." The goblin grinned nastily, exposing sharp teeth, awaiting the boy's reaction to the huge amount.

"Very well," Artemis said briskly, taking out his wallet and quickly counting out the right amount before giving it to the goblin, who sat, stunned, for a moment before taking the thick wad of bills.

"You are vault number 456," he muttered darkly, handing Artemis a large key. "Thank you for your business."

After a brief trip to the vault, Artemis and Butler emerged from the bank with more than enough money for the rest of their trip.

"Books next, I think," Artemis directed before making his way to a nearby shop, Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

Many of the books required for Hogwarts students were amont the seven Artemis had stolen, so he had to purchase less than he thought.

_Magical Theory, __Magical Drafts and Potions, __Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, __Numerology and Grammatica _were the only ones he had to buy to meet the requirements for the supply list he had memorized.

When they emerged from the shop with the books in Butler's arms, Artemis picked up his robes from Madam Malkin's (which also went to Butler).

He purchased potion ingredients and equipment and was headed down the street to the wand shop when he passed by a storefront and felt a prickling on the back of his neck, like someone was watching him.

Or some_thing, _he thought when he turned to see a large, white barn owl's black gaze drilling into him.

"Butler, wouldn't it be useful to have a foolproof method of communication?"

"Yes," Butler grunted, shifting the bags in his arms.

"So I thought," Artemis said, striding into Eeylops Owl Emporium.

He left with the white owl in a cage under Butler's already overloaded arm.

Butler sighed and trudged after Artemis toward the small, rather forlorn shop with the sign "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C." hanging above the doorway. In the cobwebbed window was a shabby display of a single wand lying on a dusty purple cushion. Artemis exchanged a dubious glance with Butler before pushing open the door.

Inside was a small, dusty reception area, a desk, and behind that shelves of long, narrow boxes stacked up to the ceiling a bit precariously. Artemis rang a small bell on the desk and waited calmly until a wraith-like old man appeared suddenly from the back, his wide, pale eyes almost staring straight through Artemis before focusing on his customer.

"Welcome, welcome, to Ollivander's. I assume you are here for a wand? But you are too old... well, no matter, the wand chooses the wizard..." and with that, he disappeared back into the shelves, and they could hear muttering as he slid wand boxes off the shelves, returning with a tall stack of wands.

"Wave each wand, we'll know if it's right," he told Artemis, who did as he said, feeling rather foolish.

Hazel, unicorn hair, 12 inches. A puff of acrid smoke.

Walnut, pheonix feather, 10 1/2 inches. A row of boxes fly off the shelves.

Yew, dragon heartstring, 14 inches. A glass shatters violently.

And so on, more and more disasters occurring as Ollivander bustled around, muttering to himself as he picked out more and more wands.

Finally a huge pile of discarded wands lay on the floor and broken things lay all over the shop. Ollivander stood thoughtfully in the midst of the chaos, frowning and scratching his head, before slowly crossing to a back corner of the room and drawing out an extremely dusty, old-fashioned box.

"Highly unusual... hm, but I wonder..." He muttered before carefully presenting the box to Artemis. "Elder wood, dragon heartstring core, 13 inches, slightly springy. Elder wood is very rare, and it takes a remarkable wizard to wield an elder wand. But those who can are marked out for a special destiny."

Artemis took the wand and cautiously swished it in the air, as he had been doing for the past hour. But this time, nothing bad happened.

A huge wave of warmth ran through his body. His magic brightened and stirred in his mind, and the wand began to shoot off warm, bright jets of blue, green, and amber light.

"Yes, yes, that's it!" Ollivander said excitedly. "You have very powerful magic, Artemis Fowl."

Artemis looked at the man oddly. He hadn't told him his name had he? The boy paid and left quickly, pocketing his new wand.

"Let's get back to our hotel," Artemis said, tired and needing some time to think over what he had seen that day.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Everyone who reviewed, thank you. I love you. Feel the love.**

**I'm going to be going with option two, and also probably sticking Arty in Slytherin, but he'll still have lots of interaction with the Golden Trio! Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter (don't worry, more action and book plot in the next few chapters, plus a surprise I'm very, very excited for!)**

**If you think I'm Eoin Colfer or JK Rowling, think again.**

**And as always, please, _please _review! I live off them.**

**EDIT: Thanks to a great suggestion/review by Amadan, I've edited the section where Artemis is trying out spells. **

**Also, I added a brief aside at the end where Artemis says goodbye to Butler instead of just kind of leaving randomly.**

Once the trio was back at the inordinately expensive hotel and in the luxurious room they had rented, Holly unshielded, still shell-shocked at all the seemingly improbable things she had seen that day.

With a slight groan, Butler deposited his huge armful of books, robes, potion ingredients, equipment, and a ruffled owl onto a large wooden table, staring at the odd display it made strewn across the polished surface.

"Thank you, Butler," Artemis muttered as he carefully sorted and organized his purchases, ensuring that everything he needed was there.

When he had, he turned to Holly, who had collapsed in an armchair, exhausted from her extended shielding. She pulled off her helmet.

"Did you get the video feed?" He asked carefully, not sure if she was still angry at him or not.

"Yes," Holly said curtly, tapping her helmet. "Foaly's helmet worked exactly as promised."

"Good," Artemis said, hearing the coldness in her voice and turning away from her again to begin packing his supplies into bags, leaving out the books he wanted to read and his wand.

"How are you going to enroll there?" Holly asked, curiosity creeping into her voice despite herself.

"Usually the Ministry of Magic tracks magic occurances. If a child possesses magic, he or she will perform magical acts before the age of eleven as the magic begins to manifest itself. They send a list of these children to Hogwarts, which then sents letters inviting them to school. If the child is born into a non-magical househould, or in unusual cases, a teacher from the school will visit the home. If I perform enough magical acts, the Ministry will take notice and notify Hogwarts, which will hopefully accept me into their school."

Holly nodded shortly, returning her gaze to her helmet.

"Well, I should be off. Keep in touch with us," she said, standing up from her chair and putting on her helmet. "See you soon, Mud Boy," Holly murmured before shielding, opening the window, and flying into the gathering dusk.

Artemis felt a tiny kernel of warmth and hope for their friendship lodge into his heart at the familiar nickname and suppressed a smile before picking up a book and throwing his focus into learning as much as he could about the strange world he was about to plunge headlong into.

* * *

"So what exactly are you planning to do, Artemis?" Butler asked, eyeing the wand in his charge's slim fingers.

Artemis gave Butler his trademark vampire smile, the tip of the wand beginning to glow blue. "Practice."

Then he switched his attention to his magic and focused on channeling it through the wand. A shower of blue sparks showered out of the end of the wand, and he nodded, pleased, before calling up a mental list of the various spells he had memorized from his readings.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Artemis said as he pushed his magic through the wand and directed it toward a book on the table, which shakily floated up a few feet. He let it drop, knowing that even though he succeded this time the levitation spell was very simple and often one of the first ones taught to students.

Butler watched, fascinated and just a bit afraid.

A flurry of spells followed as Artemis tried to advance.

"Lumos!" A tiny glow at the end of the wand. Artemis frowned and repeated the spell, shoving more magic into the wand until it glowed brighter. Then he extuingished it.

"Accio Book!" He tried next. A book shivered slighltly, and it took more tries until the book moved more than an inch. Surprisingly, Artemis actually managed to catch the heavy tome flying at him.

"Aguamenti!" It was a rather large step, but by now Artemis's confidence was growing. However, to his chagrin, only a few drops of water feebly dripped from his wand. "Aguamenti!" He said again, and a tiny stream of water came out. It took five more tried until a full gush of water flowed out from the end of his wand, soaking the plush carpet.

And on and on, the spells getting more and more complicated, Artemis having trouble with many and some taking up to half an hour to perform adequately. A slight scowl of concentration remained on Artemis's face, the result of having to channel his magic into his wand every time he performed a spell. This made spells take more focus than it took wizards, but luckily it would make non-verbal spells easier as he relied less on the incantation, which simply focused his magic into one task.

Nearly three hours later, Artemis remembered an unusual, rather advanced spell that didn't involve just words and magic, but something else as well.

"Expecto Patronum!" He said firmly, concentration on the memory of his first sucessful bank robbery.

Nothing.

He repeated it, this time thinking of the time his father congratulated him for adding two million Euros to the family fortune when he was eight.

Nothing.

Artemis continued cycling through memories, but none were effective. He scowled, frustrated, forty-five minutes later, having failed to produce anything close to the Patronuses he had read about or even anything like a silvery glow. Suddenly he remembered a different kind of memory. It had nothing to do with money, or power, but rather friendship.

_You saved my life._

_It never happened._

The absolute euphoria when he realized that Holly wasn't dead, that they would both make it home from Hybras after all.

"Expecto Patronum!" A slight silver glow emanated from his wand. Artemis smiled and tried again, concentrating even harder on the memory, remembering the brightness of Holly's eyes and her whole, intact suit, not stained with blood or torn with a sword as it had been. Now a dome-like glow formed, stronger and brighter than before. Artemis kept trying, slipping more memories in. The first time he spoke to his father after recovering him in the Arctic. When his mother had been cured from her madness and depression by Holly. When Holly brought Butler back from the dead.

One last time.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A silver-blue-white form burst from the end of his wand, startling Butler, who stood up suddenly, warily watching the thing bound around the room.

"What is it?" He asked, recognizing a vaguely canine shape.

"Coyote. __Canis latrans,"__ Artemis said, his mismatched eyes following the lithe shape. "It is my Patronus, a representation of my personality and soul. They defend against Dementors, a creature that feed on a person's happiness."

Artemis lowered the wand, letting the glowing coyote fade as there came a tap on the window. He turned to see a large brown owl waiting to be let in.

"That was quick," Artemis said, despite the fact that it had been roughly four hours since he had begun practicing magic. There was a lot of red tape to get through, though. Artemis remained completely unruffled as he opened the latch and the owl held out a leg to him after hopping inside, which a letter was attached to.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Fowl,

We have been informed that you have developed magic late, but are neverthless pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. Please come to Hogwarts one week early so we can test you and decide which grade to place you in. In exactly one week at one o' clock PM a teacher will arrive at your residence to transport you to the school.

We await your owl before then.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

One week later, Artemis was sitting in a chair and Butler standing restlessly behind him when there was a tentative knock on the door. Butler quickly opened it.

A tall, severe-looking woman with spectacles and hair pulled back tightly into a bun, clad in black clothes, stepped into his hotel room, her sharp gaze settling on Artemis reclining serenely in the chair.

He stood up and held out a hand.

"I am Artemis Fowl the Second," he introduced himself formally. The woman took his hand and shook it cautiously.

"Professor Minerva McGonagall," she said, glancing at the bags by the door. "You're already packed?"

"I took the liberty of stopping at Diagon Alley, so we can go straight to the school," Artemis said in a bored tone. "But I have one question."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows, wary of this pale, cold teenager who spoke like an adult.

"Is my bodyguard, Butler, permitted come with me?"

She sighed, trying not to look at the hulking figure in the corner of her vision.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you cannot. Though I can assure you that no outside threats will affect you at Hogwarts."

Artemis nodded. He had expected nothing less.

"May I have a moment to say farewell?" Artemis asked. When the professor nodded, he drew Butler aside to a corner of the room.

"I don't like it, Artemis," Butler said bluntly, his eyes dark at the thought being separated from his principal again.

"I know, old friend, but we have no choice. I will keep in touch with you through owl mail. If my theories are correct, however, I have a plan that may allow you to be closer to me in the case of an emergency. Don't ask now, though. I'll tell you when it's ready."

Butler nodded reluctantly. Though he hated to let Artemis go to this school alone, he trusted him and felt reassured at the prospect of this mysterious plan.

"Take care, Artemis."

"You as well."

Artemis walked back to the professor.

"Let us go."

"Grab my elbow," she instructed. "I am going to Apparate us to just outside campus. The first time-"

"Can cause nausea and occasionally blackouts. I realize the risks," Artemis said bluntly.

She blinked. "Very well then."

The boy grasped her elbow, and a moment of darkness and pressure later, they stood on the moor outside Hogwart's boundaries.

"You may experience slight discomfort as you pass through the barrier, but that will soon pass," the professor said before striding forward, the pale teenager beside her.

Remarkably, the boy showed no sign of discomposure as they passed through, an unfathomable expression on his face that never wavered once. When they emerged onto the driveway in front of the massive gates, he took in the enormous castle without a hint of surprise or shock, unlike every other student she had ever seen. A chill went down McGonagall's spine as the boy turned his strangely intense gaze on her.

She looked away and led the way into the castle and through the empty hallways up to the gargoyle guarding the entry to the headmaster's office.

She spoke the password and ushered Artemis up the stairs. "Knock before you go in. Dumbledore is waiting for you. He'll send someone to escort you to a temporary room when you're done talking," she explained.

Artemis nodded and unhesitatantly went up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

McGonagall gazed after the boy for a second, frowning. He was a strange one, all right.

But he reminded her of someone.

That someone had turned out to be the Darkest wizard of all time.

**Well, this was going to be longer, but I have to stop typing now and want to give you guys an update, so here you go!**

**Again: review. Please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: You guys might want to check out the new and improved chapter before this if you haven't already!**

**As always, I love everyone who reviewed! Please continue, you guys make my day c:**

**Special thanks to: A Stranger 0.0 (your review made me unreasonably unhappy)**

**IceTaloned Frayfu (thank you!)**

**darkmickyangel (you are my favorite. you've reviewed... three times now?)**

**Amadan (thank you so much for pointing that out)**

**Anyways, should be starting the school year in the next chapter. I promise. **

**Oh, and longest chapter yet. That means extra reviews, right? (shhhhh. I'm not addicted). **

**Don't own anything. **

Artemis took a breath and arranged his features into a careful mask of confidence and self-assurance before knocking on the solid door of the headmaster's office. A kindly voice told him to come in. The teen stepped into the office, not letting any expression flicker across his face at the strange sight that greeted his mismatched eyes.

A large room with a desk at the center, many shelves and cabinets around the walls cluttered with strange knick knacks that quietly whirred and hummed. Near the desk was a golden perch with a fiery colored, strange bird perched on it, which examined Artemis with sharp eyes, rather like the occupant of the desk was.

A tall, thin man clad in purple and blue robes, with a long silver beard trailing down his chest, and half-moon spectacles perched on a crooked nose. Piercing blue eyes surveyed Artemis shrewdly, but there was a light of kindness in them

"Ah, you must be our new student. Artemis Fowl II, correct?" The headmaster asked. "I am Professor Dumbledore."

"Pleased to meet you," Artemis said, stepping forward and extending his hand for a formal shake.

"Please, sit down," Dumbledore said cordially, and Artemis did so, crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap.

"Oh, and this is Fawkes," Dumbledore said, noticing Artemis glance at the pheonix. Artemis nodded and returned his gaze to the headmaster.

"So tell me, when did you begin noticing your magic?" The elderly professor asked curiously.

Artemis had a story prepared for this, and he launched into an account of how he began noticing strange things happening and soon began experimenting with his newfound powers. Once he performed enough, he received the letter from Hogwarts.

Dumbledore nodded slowly, leaning back in his chair. Fawkes let out a soft cry in the brief silence that followed before the headmaster spoke again.

"Since you have no magical experience, normally I would put you in first or possible second year, though your age would normally be fourth year. However, I know that you have a prodigious intellect. Instead, would you be willing to take a few exams so we can place you in the appropriate grade? You could have a few days to study, if you wish."

Artemis smirked slightly, the first expression he had shown since he stepped into the office.

"I would not be opposed to taking a few exams. I would welcome it in fact. But I have no need to study first- I'm ready to begin first thing tomorrow."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Very well then. If you'll wait a moment, I'll dispatch Fawkes to fetch an escort for you so you may go to your room to rest." The old man stood and spoke briefly to Fawkes, who vanished in a puff of flames and feathers. He turned back to Artemis. "Someone will wake you up at 7:30. There will be breakfast in the Great Hall at eight. For convienence, your exams will take place there as well."

Artemis nodded and turned his attention to the door as someone knocked on it.

"That'll be you escort," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "Good night."

"Good night," Artemis replied before rising from his seat and stepping out into the hall, where a hunched man with stringy hair and a sour expression awaited him, a cat winding around his ankles. Without a word, the man led him down the staircase, into the hall, and through the castle to a small door.

"I'll be here in the morning to escort you to breakfast," the man said briefly, before stalking back the way he had come. Artemis didn't waste time watching him go and turned to the door, cautiously opening it.

To his pleasing, the room was rather spacious, hung with tapestries and carpeted with plush rugs. A fireplace burned merrily in the corner, and a tall four-poster bed stood against one wall, a wooden trunk at the foot.

Artemis saw that his bags were already in his room, and smiled thinly as he began to prepare for bed. Magical castles definitely had their advantages, he thought as he climbed into the thick, warm sheets.

* * *

After the pale, composed teen left, Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and absently stroked the newly returned Fawkes, who had perched on his desk. He was deep in thought.

The boy unsettled him. There was a darkness and coldness lurking in his eyes, especially the icy blue one. But at the same time, he could see tentative warmth in the hazel eye. It seemed to him that the boy had perfected his mask of indiffrence, but that it was actually a mask. What it was meant to conceal or protect against, the headmaster didn't know. But the boy was strange. And Dumbledore had only met three boys before who had that much pain and sadness buried in their gaze. One was the most famous wizard that had ever lived. But he had done terrible things. The other was equally famous, but walked in the light and loved instead of hated. And the last seemed inconsequential, silly even. But his parents had undergone a terrible fate and he could have been in the second boy's place if not for chance.

Dumbledore sighed and took off his glasses. He was only sure of one thing.

Whatever Artemis Fowl became, it would be great. But would it be great... or great and terrible?

* * *

In the morning Artemis was woken by loud rapping at the door. "I'm up!" He called.

"Be out in no less than half an hour!" An irritable voice called- the man from the night before. Artemis sighed and rolled out of bed to prepare for his day.

Fifteen minuted later, an immaculately groomed, suited teenager stepped out of the room. The man grunted and started off down a hallway, Artemis following silently, his eyes taking in everything he saw and memorizing the layout of the castle.

They reached a massive doorway and stepped through into an enormous, long hall. Four tables ran along its length, with one smaller table at the head of the room. There appeared to be no ceiling, but rather a sunny blue sky dotted with wispy white clouds. Artemis noted this with interest before following the man up toward the small table, at which sat a few adults- teachers, Artemis presumed.

There was a tiny wisp of a man, Professor McGonagall (who nodded gravely at Artemis), a bat-like man with a hooked nose and greasy black hair, a wild-haired, rather dumpy witch, and a few others, who sat at the far end, conversing quietly. The sallow-faced man stared sharply at Artemis, his dark eyes glittering. Artemis returned his gaze cooly before settling in an empty chair that his escort had pointed out, between him and McGonagall.

He saw that the table was heaped with all manner of breakfast foods and beverages, and helped himself to some Earl Grey and toast, seemingly paying attention only to his own plate but keenly listening to the conversations around him. He first learned the names of those directly around him- aside from McGonagall, there was Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, and Severus Snape.

They were quiety but vehemently discussing an upcoming event in the school year. From what he heard, Artemis deduced that it would be rather dangerous and would involve an age limit for students. The Ministry of Magic was highly involved, and so were two other magical schools. The teachers were split on whether or not the event should occur, based on the danger and risk.

As the conversation turned to lesson plans, Artemis excused himself from the table and rose. Seeing he was done, his escort limped over from where he had been glowering in a corner of the Hall.

"Take a seat at one of the tables. Your first test will be provided immediately," The man said briefly, before leaving Artemis and going to speak to McGonagall, who pulled a sheaf of papers out of her robes, along with a small bottle of ink and a long, black feather quill. Seeing these last two items, Artemis was rather irritated with himself for not thinking ahead to bring his own. The man returned to Artemis and handed him the papers, ink, and quill.

"You have three hours."

Artemis almost smirked as the man left, the tone in which he set the time limit clearly showing that he thought there was no way Artemis could finish the test inside it.

Artemis bent over the paper and looked at the first question, which was a stupidly simple one about wands.

_Three hours? Ha. _

* * *

One hour later Artemis finished the last question on the thick test. He tapped the table, causing his escort to look up from where he had been doodling something on a scrap of parchment. As he stood and stowed it away, Artemis swore he saw torture device blueprints.

"I'm done," Artemis said innocently, holding the thick sheaf of papers up. The questions varied between multiple choice and short answer, and started out as general magic questions before getting more complicated and in-depth. But Artemis's reading had prepared him well.

The man grumbled and snatched the papers from his hand, flipping through them with a dark look. When he saw they were all completed, he tucked them under his arm and began limping out of the Great Hall, pausing a moment to glance back at Artemis.

"I'll return shortly with a teacher for your practical exam. Don't move."

Artemis did not move, but rather took his wand out from an inner pocket of his suit and idly examined the polished surface. The was long, slender, and straight, with a slightly thicker handle of carved wood that coiled around the main shaft before fading into the other wood. The wood itself was perfectly smooth and polished, with a varnish on top of the red striped wood.

As he heard two pairs of footsteps Artemis stowed it again and looked up to see a thin-lipped McGonagall striding toward him, his escort hurriedly limping behind. As she reached him, she turned briefly to the man behind her. "Please give us a moment alone, Filch." As Filch left, Artemis mentally filed the name away in his mind.

"Mr. Fowl," McGonagall addressed him, sitting down on the bench next to him and regarded him with a sharp gaze. "How exactly did you complete the test in that short of a time period?" She asked bluntly.

Artemis smiled slowly, but it didn't reach his eyes and reminded the professor of a hungry vampire.

"Let's just say I am a very smart boy."

A chill ran down McGonagall's spine at his quietly menacing words, and she had to drop her eyes from his off-putting mismatched pair.

"Well, we'll see how well you did when I grade it. However, I'm here now for your practical magic exam. I'll be giving you a number of simple spells to perform, and any you don't know I'll walk you through. I assume you have your wand?" She stood and retreated to the middle of the aisle between two long tables.

Artemis drew out his wand from his suit and walked to a spot a few feet from McGonagall, facing her, wand out and ready. "I'm ready."

"Very good. How about a simple Lumos? Good. Nox. Yes, very good." The boy performed the spells with relative ease. She continued going through spells, many coming on his first try but a few taking more. For a beginner, that was exceptional.

"Well, that should be it for now. Unless there's anything you'd like to show me, perhaps?" She somehow felt like the boy had been holding back during the test, bored even with the spells she assigned him. She was proved right when, at her question, he grinned suddenly.

"Expecto Patronum!" Artemis said confidently, and before she could even register her shock at the advanced spell a silver blue mist slowly issued from the tip of the wand, gathering in a mass near the ground before solidifying into a glowing, etheral coyote, which stalked towards her and then paced back to Artemis before vanishing.

"Very impressive, Mr. Fowl. Very impressive indeed," She said, fascinated and slightly afraid. "That should be it for now. You've completed all our tests. Filch can lead you anywhere in the castle- your rooms, the library, or just on a tour. Dinner is at 7:00. I'll have your test graded by then."

Artemis nodded, and she swept out of the room.

"Library please, Mr. Filch," Artemis said in a rather condescending tone, and the hunched man scowled darkly before leading Artemis out of the Great Hall.

* * *

That night, Artemis arrived at the Great Hall at exactly 6:59 after a long day of reading and absorbing as much knowledge as possible. As before, he sat between McGonagall and the ominous figure of Professor Snape. After all the teachers there and Artemis served themselves from the dishes in front of them, McGonagall turned to Artemis.

"Well done on your test. Nearly perfect score. I've talked to the headmaster, and he agrees that we can place you in fourth year after all, so you'll be with students your own age."

"Thank you, Professor," Artemis said, pleased with himself. He was less likely to stick out if he was among children his own age- well, Artemis Fowl would never completely blend in among normal teenagers, even magical ones.

"Congratulations," The man on the other side of Artemis said cooly, a distinct sneer in his voice.

"Thank you," Artemis said equally coldly, giving Snape a thin, artificial smile before quickly eating his meal, avoiding further conversation, eager to get back to his room and send a message to Butler via his new owl, whom he had christened Archimedes.

* * *

Artemis spent the next five days until September first wandering the castle, memorizing the layout and all the moving staircases, trick stairs, and hidden doors. He also spent much of his time in the library, soaking up information on the wizarding world like a sponge and relaying the important bits back to Butler, and then the fairies.

The day before term started, Dumbledore asked Artemis if he would like to go to London and ride the train to Hogwarts so he could make a few friends before the school year and not seem as much as an outsider. "That won't be necessary, sir," Artemis had replied with his signature vampriric smile. So now, the evening of the start of term, Artemis was waiting just outside the Great Hall for the students to arrive. McGonagall had informed him that he would wait outside with the first years and be Sorted last so he could go to his proper House.

As the first older students began to trickle in from outside, dripping wet and shivering, Artemis just calmly waited by the door, unruffled by the many stares and whispers he recieved as the student body passed, slowly filling up the long tables in the Great Hall. Once all the older students were inside, a gaggle of tiny first years arrived, lead by a massive, wild-looking man, who seemed to have draped his moleskin coat over a miniscule, soaking wet boy. They barely paid Artemis any attention, but instead listened intently to McGonagall as she explained to them about the Houses.

The doors opened. The first years entered, Artemis trailing behind, not bothering to look from side to side to see the tide of whispers that followed him. A tattered hat sat limply on a stool at the head of the room- Artemis, who knew what to expect, wasn't surprised when the hat opened a rip along its brim like a mouth and began to sing.

__A thousand years or more ago  
when I was newly sewn,  
there lived four wizards of renown,  
whose names are still well known:  
bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
they hatched a daring plan  
to educate young sorcerers  
thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
formed their own house, for each  
did value different virtues  
in the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favorites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?__

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_  
_He whipped me off his head_  
_The founders put some brains in me_  
_So I could choose instead!_  
_Now slip me snug about your ears,_  
_I've never yet been wrong,_  
_I'll have a look inside your mind_  
_And tell where you belong!_

And the Sorting began, with a variety of terrified-looking first years going happily to their assigned tables. When it was done, Artemis was left standing alone in the center of the hall. He could feel hundreds of eyes on him.

"Artemis Fowl the Second."

Artemis steadily walked up to the stool, congratulating himself on not tripping when he reached it and sat. McGonagall placed the hat on his head, and Artemis instinctively closed his eyes as a voice sounded inside his head.

_What do we have here? You're not a wizard._

_No. But you needn't let anyone know._

_True. I don't think you're a danger. In fact, I think we might need you ahead. _

_Thank you... so will you Sort me now?_

_In such a hurry. When you've lived as long as I have, you'll realize that you should slow down. But yes, I will. You're just a difficult case. Extremely intelligent- you could easily be in Ravenclaw. But hard-working and loyal too. And brave. Very brave. You'd do anything for your friends, though you may not realize it yet. All the things valued for Slytherin- cunning, cleverness, ambition, resourcefulness. Though you could have a hard time there, not being pureblood. Anyway, I could stick you in any House and you'd do well. _

_What House can I fulfill my mission best in?_

_Ah. For that, you want the place you can find out the most information about the Dark Lord._

_Yes, I suppose so. _

_Well then, I'm decided. Though I strongly suggest that you keep a close eye on Harry Potter. _

_Harry Potter?_

_Yes. But we've been talking for a while. People are wondering. Good luck._

And with that, Artemis opened his eyes.

The Sorting Hat opened its mouth and bellowed out a single word.

"Slytherin!"


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I continue to be gladly surprised by the interest in my little story! Thank you, everyone (especially the reviewers- you guys make my day 394% better every time I find a new review)**

**From here on out, I'll be using the book to help me with dialogue and events and details. I'll follow the basic plot of The Goblet of Fire, but with a few major changes. If this continues to get the feedback it's getting, I'll probably go throughout the entire year!**

**Oh, and a quick question:**

**My brothers think Butler should be secretly living in the Forbidden Forest to keep an eye on Artemis (of course, one of them also thinks Artemis should kill Voldemort, then take his place, kill all the 'little wizard children', and rule over the wizarding world with an iron fist and a bunch of Death Eaters). I thought it would be both fun and funny to do. What about you?**

**My other brother thinks Butler should take over DADA and make it 'Self-Defense against the Dark Arts' and teach them how to fight. Just though it was funny, not a serious suggestion!**

Artemis felt McGonagall remove the Sorting Hat from his head and heard polite clapping from the crowd in the Great Hall, far removed from the thunderous applause each first-year had received. They were wary of him. He smiled grimly to himself as he slipped off the stool and walked to the Slytherin table, all of the occupants watching him with a mixture of curiosity, condescension, and confusion. Artemis sat at an empty spot and turned to the boy next to him, a pale, pointy-looking boy with slicked-back white-blonde hair.

"Artemis Fowl the Second," he said, offering a hand, which the other boy took reluctantly.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He paused, clearly waiting for the name to register. When Artemis showed no sign of recognition, he suddenly looked disgusted and scooted over on the bench a few inches.

"You're a mudblood!" Malfoy spat, and instantly there was a sort of stiffening around Artemis, as the people around him averted their eyes and a few started murmuring to each other. Artemis smiled coldly.

"If by that you mean that I am not from magical parentage, you are correct. However, that is a pointless bias and only for the cowardly and foolish. There is no proof that wizards from non-magical backgrounds perform any less well than purebloods, in fact there are many cases of them performing better. In any case, if you but any basis into such a ridiculous prejudice, you are obviously not worth my time."

Artemis turned away from a pale, stunned Malfoy, gaping soundlessly at him, and surveyed the table coolly.

"Any questions?"

Everyone slowly shook their heads and Artemis smirked again icily before turning to the front of the Great Hall, where Dumbledore had stood. The headmaster spread his arms, and told them to tuck in. Food instantly filled the empty dishes on the long tables, and a buzz of chatter filled the Hall as students helped themselves to food and struck up conversations. Artemis served himself and sat eating quietly, observing the students around him and mentally categorizing them into categories of useful and not useful.

There was Malfoy, whose ego was among the largest Artemis had ever seen. Crabbe and Goyle were two brutish boys who were obviously his lackeys and bodyguards. Blaise Zabini was a quiet, reserved boy who was equally arrogant. Pansy Parkinson was a fawning sycophant without a single original thought in her head. Overall, around Artemis there was no one he could befriend and worm knowledge out of. He would have to employ different strategies to gain information.

As the meal concluded and the remnants of dessert faded from now-clean plates, Dumbledore stood again. He asked for the student's attention for a few notices, gn gave the standard warnings and rules. But then he said that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup wouldn't be taking place. A buzz of indignation immediately rose from the students, but Dumbledore plowed on- apparently there was an event taking place in October.

"It is my pleasure to announce that this year at Hogwarts-" But before the headmaster could finish, there was a boom and the Great Hall doors swung open to reveal a dark, ominous figure. As lightning flashed and he advanced into the firelight of the Hall, Artemis could clearly make out his features. The man's face was rugged, cragged, and scarred. One of his eyes was dark and suspicious, the other a large, electric blue globe that zipped wildly around the room. He leaned on a tall staff and limped heavily all the way to Dumbledore, where he shook his hand and sat down.

"I'm pleased to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody," Dumbledore said cheerily, before clapping. The huge man named Hagrid at the table clapped too, but no one else and the applause quickly died away as the entire Hall stared uneasily at Moody, who, unperturbed, rummaged through his robes and pulled out a hip flask before drinking from it. Artemis frowned slightly. He was obviously very wary and suspicious, and judging from his scars and the wooden leg, had had a lot of experience with dangerous people.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore said, bringing the Hall's attention back to him. "Hogwarts has the honor this year of hosting a very exciting event over the coming school year, an event that hasn't been held in over a century. I am very pleased to announce that the Triwizard Tournament is taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said a tall, lanky, redhead at the Gryffindor table, causing the Hall to relax and laughter to fill the air. Dumbledore smiled and went on to explain about the tournament, which Artemis partially tuned out, having read all about it. He was certainly not going to put his name in for the tournament. It was dangerous- had, in fact, been discontinued because of the high death rate- and the three tasks were often very physical. It wouldn't help his mission at all. And, tuning back into Dumbledore, was technically too young for the contest anyway, sinc ethey were putting an age limit on it (an announcement that caused uproar in the hall as many of those younger than seventeen protested). He raised his voice and continued through the noise.

"The delegations form Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will arrive in October and remain with us for most of this school year. I know that you will extend every possilbe courtesy to our foreign visitors while they stay with us, and will give all your support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is chosen. But now, it's late, and I know it's very important for you to be alert and rested for your lessons tomorrow. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Noise filled the hall as chairs scraped back and students fell into conversation, masses of students all heading for their House dormitories. Artemis followed the tightly-packed Slytherin groupto the dungeons, where they entered a cool, stone room with faint green light playing over the walls. They must be somewhere under the lake, Artemis realized. A prefect showed him to his dorm room, which was also mostly stone. A few dark rugs and tapestries hung on the walls, and five beds with green curtains stood against the walls, large trunks at the bottom of each. Artemis opened them until he found the one that his belongings had been moved to from his guest room, and quickly got ready for bed and was in his bed, curtains drawn, when the rest of his dormmates filtered in from the common room. From their voices, Artemis recognized Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise Zabini. He frowned and sighed quietly. He wouldn't be spending much time in here, that was certain.

* * *

The next morning the storm was gone, but they sky and the ceiling of the Great Hall remained a surly gray as Artemis quietly ate and studied his schedule. Along with the normal core classes, he had opted to take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, the two extra subjects that appealed to his tastes most. He had almost laughed at the prospect of taking Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, or, God forbid- Divination. Today he had double Artihmancy in the afternoon, and Herbology with the Ravenclaws just before.

Artemis headed to his first class quickly, moving through the relatively empty halls, clad in an immaculate suit, bag in hand.

After Arithmancy, which he had no homework for, Artemis joined the line for dinner in the entrance hall just behind a trio of Gryffindors, with red, black, and bushy brown hair respectively. To his displeasure, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle joined the line just behind him. Luckily, their attention was focused on the trio in front of him.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!" Malfoy shouted, causing them to turn and direct looks of anger and irritation at him. Artemis stepped back subtly. There was obviously a long-running conflicts here, which he didn't want to become part of.

"Your dad's in the paper- listen to this!" Malfoy said gleefully, proceeding to loudly read out an article from the paper he was holding, pausing to periodically insult Weasley's parents. The black-haired boy next tothe redhead began trading equally childish insults with Malfoy, until he turned away and Malfoy shot a curse at him. Artemis backed away even furter into the crowd, melting into the gaggle of students, hearing some shrieks from both students and what sounded like a few adults. None of his business, though.

After eating dinner rapidly, Artemis exited the Hall to go to the library for more research.

He was walking in the door when another student rushing in nearly knocked him down.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" said the girl who had been standing with Weasley earlier as she helped him up.

"No harm done," Artemis said formally, straightening his suit. "I am Artemis Fowl the Second."

Taking his proffered hand, the girl smiled. "Hermione Granger."

**Sorry to end it there, but I can't type any more tonight and wanted to update.**

**Sorry also for the filler chapter!**

**Anyways, please keep reviewing, and have a fantastic day!**


	11. Digging

**AN: Sorry again for my long absence! I suck, I know.**

**To answer a few questions:**

**I have no plans to make this Hermione/Artemis. At all. Or any other pairings involving Artemis.**

**Butler will eventually make his way to the Forbidden Forest, though he will NOT be a DADA teacher (that was a joke). Neither will Artemis try to take over the magical world (that was an even bigger joke).**

**Sorry again.**

**Enjoy, please review.**

Artemis took a brief second to examine the girl in front of him. She didn't have a remarkable appearance, dressed neatly with bushy brown hair and slight buck teeth. But he could see a bright spark of intelligence in her eyes and remembered that she had been the one answering all the questions in Arithmancy.

"Pleasure to meet you," Artemis said impassively before turning and heading into the stacks. He had just settled down with a book for reading when the girl sat down near him, a copy of _Hogwarts, A History _in her hands, which she proceeded to furiously scan through, flipping pages vehemently in her search.

Artemis cleared his throat. "If I may ask, what are you searching for?"

Hermione looked up at him, cheeks flushed. "Mentions of the despicable slavery of house slaves going on here at Hogwarts!" she said enthusiastically before going back to her book. Artemis sat for a second longer before focusing on his book, _A Complete History of the Darke Arts. _Hermione glanced at him and frowned.

"You're not into the Dark Arts, are you?"

Artemis shook his head, eyes narrowing. "No. I am merely researching to gain more knowledge about everything. You can defend better against something if you understand it."

She nodded. "Does it mention You-Know-Who?"

"Voldemort?"

She flinched slightly, but the reaction was much less pronounced than in other students he had noticed. So, either muggle-born or very logical and rational. Possibly both.

"Yes," she said.

"Yes, it does. It talks about his reign and how he met his demise at the hands of an infant named Harry Potter. If I'm correct, he would be the proper age to attend Hogwarts presently?"

She laughed. "Yeah, he's actually one of my best friends."

Artemis remembered the thin boy with messy black hair and glasses she was with earlier. "Really? That must be interesting."

"Oh, yes. An adventure every year. First year we stopped You-Know-Who's spirit possessing a body from stealing the Sorcerer's Stone. Second year we found the Chamber of Secrets. Last year we encountered a serial killer and hordes of Dementors. If all goes well, maybe this year will be a quiet one."

Artemis chuckled dryly. "With your luck, it sounds like something's bound to happen."

Hermione smiled. "Probably."

They both went back to their books. Later Hermione would wonder why she had opened up so much to the darkly handsome Slytherin and Artemis would silently thank his mother for the acting camp she had sent him to when he was seven.

* * *

Two days later, on Thursday, the Slytherins had a Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson directly after the Gryffindor fourth-year class, who shuffled past the waiting Slytherins looking quietly stunned and shell-shocked. The green-clad fourth-years cautiously filed into the classroom, where Artemis took a front row seat in front of Professor Moody's desk.

"Put away your books!" Moody barked, and the students put their copies of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _back in their bags, whispering. Artemis sat stiffly at his desk, having never taken the book out in the first place. "You won't need 'em today."

"Now!" The grizzled teacher said. "The Ministry and many other blokes don't want me to show you what I'm going to today. Think you're too young or some nonsense. But myself and Professor Dumbledore have a higher opinion of your nerves!" He turned his back on the class, rummaging with a few jars on his messy desk.

The students now had very nervous looks on their faces. Malfoy was even paler than usual and Pansy Parkinson was whispering furiously to her neighbor.

"I'd thank you to shut your gob, Ms. Parkinson!" Moody snarled as he turned around, his magical eye whizzing back into position from where it had been pointing into the back of his head. Pansy went an interesting shade of puce and shut her gob.

"Now," Moody grumbled, setting three jars on the desk. Inside each was a large, strange, spider-like creature. The girls of the class grimaced. Moody continued regardless. "Can anyone in here tell the name of an Unforgivable Curse?" There was an immediate expression of shock on many of the students' faces. Though Artemis knew all three, he kept his hands folded neatly on the desk and waited for someone else to answer.

Malfoy raised his hand. Moody eyed him for a moment, mutual hatred in both their eyes. Finally Moody called on the pale-haired boy and, with a slight smirk on his thin lips, Malfoy said, "The Imperius Curse."

Moody snorted and muttered something like "Your father would know about that" before saying aloud, "Yes. The Imperius Curse can make another person do your will. When the Dark Lord was still at large, the Ministry had lots of trouble with it." He picked up one of the glass jars and carefully scooped out the insect inside, holding it in his rough palm. He pointed his wand at it and said, "_Imperio!"_

Immediately the spider began to somersault in his hand. The class laughed as it began to do hops and tap dances. Artemis watched intently, noting the darkness that momentarily clouded Moody's eyes.

"What should I make her do next?" Moody asked, quiet and grim. The class's laugh died. "Jump out the window? Drown herself?" A hush fell over the class and Moody put the insect back in the jar. "Why don't one of you try it?" He pointed at Artemis, who shook his head silently. "C'mon boy," Moody said, pulling the slim boy out of his chair and standing him in front of the class. As Artemis opened his mouth to point out how illegal this was, Moody pointed his wand at him. "_Imperio!_"

Immediately Artemis's vision clouded and his brain went fuzzy. _Scratch your armpits and make monkey sounds, _came a strange, overpowering command to the front of his mind. His hands twitched, but another small voice from the back of his head piped up. _That's really all he could come up with? Don't do it, by the way. There's no point. _Artemis clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth, strategies he had learned to help deal with the _mesmer _and helped now too. The voice faded and dissapated.

"Very impressive, Mr. Fowl. Very impressive indeed," Moody muttered, ushering him back to his desk with a strange look. Artemis could feel the eyes of the class on his back and was grateful when Moody asked for another Unforgivable Curse.

"T-the Cruciatus Curse?" A strange girl ventured. Moody nodded, extracting the second spider from its jar. _"__Crucio!"_

The spider cringed in his palm, its legs curling up to its belly, writhing in pain. A curious high shrieking noise emanated from it. Several students shifted uncomfortably in their chairs. Artemis watched impassively until Moody released the spell and dumped the spider back into its jar.

"And the last curse?" He asked the silent class. When no one spoke up, Artemis did.

"The Killing Curse."

"Yes," Moody said. "Only one person has ever survived it. He's at this school- you all know who." Artemis didn't miss Malfoy's quiet snort from the back.

Moody silently took out the last spider and pointed his wand at it.

"_Avadra Kedavra!_"

With a flash of green light, the spider was dead. Artemis's eyes narrowed and his brow tightened as images flashed across his mind. Butler, laying bleeding in the middle of that restaraunt. Holly, No1, and Qwan, run through by Abbot's sword.

Artemis left class quickly.


	12. The Delegations

**AN: Sorry for not updating sooner! **

**Everyone, thanks for the follows, favorites, and especially the reviews (LunaBass, you were very confusing but thank you anyways for you kind words). **

**We get more into the thick of the action. Artemis will be getting a nasty shock soon and meeting Harry as well. **

**As always, reviews are love. Love makes me write better (and faster! and more!). **

The following morning, Artemis walked up from the dungeons early as usual to find a large sign tacked up in the entrance hall, a few other early risers examining it.

**TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT**

THE DELEGATIONS FROM DURMSTRANG AND BEAUXBATONS WILL ARRIVE AT 6 O' CLOCK ON FRIDAY THE 30TH OF OCTOBER. LESSONS WILL END HALF AN HOUR EARLY. STUDENTS ARE TO RETURN THEIR BANGS AND BOOKS TO THEIR DORMITORIES AND ASSEMBLE AT THE FRONT OF THE CASTLE TO GREET OUR GUESTS BEFORE THE WELCOMING FEAST.

Artemis smiled his trademark vampire grin. Another week, and then he would have the chance to glean information from students of other wizarding cultures. From what he had read about the two schools, he thought the Durmstrang students would likely end up eating with the Slytherins, something that would be very helpful to him. Artemis turned and went into the Great Hall for a light breakfast.

* * *

Later that week, Artemis had finally finalized his plans for bringing Butler to Hogwarts. He had been observing the grounds and the habits of the students, teachers, and caretaker. Except in very rare occasions, no one ventured into the thick foliage of the ForbiddenForest, where a few dangerous creatures lived. However, there was one section of the forest near the edge where the trees were thick and no creatures ventured. He had actually done a bit of reconnaissance one night and a shelter could easily be constructed in the center, the trees providing vantage points as well.

He signed his name on the letter he had been writing to Butler detailing his plan, scanning over it to ensure he forgot no pertinent details. There was the smaller enclosed note to Foaly detailing how to quickly create a helmet that would allow Butler to pass through the barrier around Hogwarts almost unaffected and requesting a sheet of camfoil for Butler to use, as well as any other equipment his bodyguard should request.

Last time Artemis had snuck out of the dormitory, he had used a Disillusionment charm and would use one again to sneak out and meet Butler the night after he was scheduled to sneak in to make sure nothing had gone wrong and give any further instructions.

Butler was to arrive the night of the arrival of the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Everyone would be distracted that night, and any extra boundary defenses would be down to allow the schools to enter.

Artemis rolled up the letters and tied them to his white barn owl's leg, stroking his head before releasing him into the corridor to find his way outside and to Butler.

* * *

Friday morning the Great Hall was decorated with large silk banners. One for each House hung over their respective tables, and one with the Hogwarts Crest behind the teacher's table. All day the students chattered with excitement, speculating about how the delegations would arrive. When lessons ended, they rushed to put their supplies away and make it to the front of the castle. It was a clear, cold nightfall, a watery white moon just visible above the dark mass of the ForbiddenForest.

Artemis lined up stiffly in the fourth line from the front with the rest of the fourth year Slytherins, watching the sky as Snape stalked back and forth, snapping every so often at students who looked messy or were doing something that displeased him. Eventually a hush fell over

the assembled mass of students, and they watched the darkness grow until suddenly there was a shout from the Gryffindor block and everyone looked up at the sky to see a huge, light blue carriage the size of a large house hurtling through the heavens, pulled by a team of a dozen huge winged palomino horses. There was a chorus of gasps and exclamations as the carriage sped towards them. The first three rows of students jumped backwards, and Artemis scowled as a third year nearly bowled him over. There was a huge crash as the horses' enormous hooves hit the ground before they came to a halt. The students relaxed and resumed their former positions as everyone intently watched the door of the carriage, emblazoned with a golden crest of two sparking wands crossed.

The door creaked open, and a boy in powder-blue robes jumped out, nervously unfolded a set of golden stairs, and stood back. A massive shoe was set on the stairs, followed by a very large, regal woman who gazed at them all with sharp, dark eyes, face grim and unsmiling. Dumbledore smiled and began to clap, prompting the rest of the staff and students to do so, after which the large woman smiled and stepped forward.

Dumbledore kissed her hand.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my dear Madame Maxine," he said graciously.

"I 'ope I find you well, Dumbly-dorr?" She replied. Dumbledore replied, but Artemis had turned his attention to the group of boys and girls (about a dozen) that had also emerged from the carriage. They were dressed in fine blue silk robes and looked both cold and nervous. He studied them, picking out the individuals that would be easiest to get information out of and establish a false friendship with. When he was done, Artemis turned his attention back to his surroundings, noticing a strange noise emanating from the lake. He turned his gaze towards it.

The smooth black surface of the lake was broken by a whirlpool forming in the center. A long, black pole slowly rose out of the center, which Artemis realized was a mast when more of it emerged, complete with rigging. A skeletal, ghostly black ship emerged from the lake, gliding towards the shore of the lake. An anchor was thrown down, and heavily built dark figures disembarked, filing towards where everyone was waiting at the front of the castle.

The students were wearing dark, shaggy furs, which contributed to their seeming bulk. Their headmaster, walking in front of them, was wearing sleek silver fur. He was thin and tall, with short silvery white hair and a goatee. He greeted Dumbledore friendlily enough, but had cold, calculating eyes. He introduced one of the students behind him, a tall, round-shouldered young man with dark eyebrows and a rather large nose, as a Viktor Krum. There was a buzz of excitement in the ranks of students, and Artemis made a mental note to look up the seemingly famous character later.

Now that the two delegations had arrived, the mass of students were herded inside and sat down at their respective tables. The Beauxbatons students made their way to the Ravenclaw table, and as Artemis had predicted, Durmstrang sat down at the Slytherin table right by Malfoy and his friends, which happened to be right by Artemis as well (he sat by Malfoy at meals- he had a big mouth and could be goaded into giving away information very easily). Artemis jumped slightly when a deep voice said,

"Vis this seat taken?"

He turned to see Viktor Krum motioning towards the empty seat next to him. Artemis shook his head, noting the poisonous glare Malfoy sent his way as Krum sat down. Artemis turned towards the front of the Hall as Dumbledore stood up to speak.


	13. The Tournament Rules

**AN:** **My slow updates suck, I know. Sorry. Shoud be a much, much more interesting one coming up soon!**

**Thanks as always for the follows, favorites, and reviews!**

**Darkwolfpup22: you're welcome c: glad you like it**

**Guest: thanks! your wish is my command, robo-reviewer **

**StarlightGilagad: thank you so very much!**

**A Stranger 0.0: don't worry about it. you rock. your review is the kind of thing that keeps this story going. c: thanks so much!**

**ibliniy: you made me laugh **

**If anyone has any ideas or suggestions or things they'd like to see happen in the story, feel free to tell me!**

Dumbledore remained standing until silence fell over the Great Hall.

"Good evening, ladies, gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests," the headmaster began, grinning widely. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope that your stay here will be both enjoyable and comfortable. The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," he finished. "Now we invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

The Durmstrang students made small impressed noises as the golden plates in front of them filled with a huge array of foods, many of which Artemis recognized as French, Russian, and a few other foreign dishes. He served himself a small dinner and began eating neatly, his mismatched eyes flicking quickly around the table and observing all the new arrivals. The Durmstrang students had taken off their furs and were wearing deep crimson robes.

When Artemis finished and the second course appeared- there were more foreign desserts among the normal dishes- he waited for the others around him to finish eating and looked up at the staff table. There were two extra people there- one a rather rotund, sturdily built man with short blonde hair, blue eyes, flushed cheeks, a crooked nose, and a broad smile, the other a lanky man with graying hair in a severe, exact part and a neat toothbrush mustache.

Once all the occupants of the Hall had finished, Dumbledore stood up again.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore cheerfully. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I will explain a few things before we bring in the casket, just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Crouch. The latter didn't react at all to the applause, face remaining grim. Bagman smiled and waved.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked very hard over the previous months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore said once the applause died down, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions during their tasks."

The tension in the air seemed almost palpable as Dumbledore smiled slightly and continued. "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch emerged from a corner of the Great Hall carrying an ancient wooden chest coated in jewels. The students muttered excitedly among themselves, but quickly grew quiet again as Dumbledore continued.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman, and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in several different ways, including their magical prowess, their daring, their powers of deduction, and their ability to cope with danger."

The Hall was completely and utterly silent now. Artemis rolled his eyes.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament, one from each of the participating schools. They will be judged on how well they perform on each of the tasks and the champion with the highest total after the last task will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore produced his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket, set on a table in front of him by Filch. The lid slowly opened, and Dumbledore reached inside and carefully pulled out a wooden, rough-hewn goblet, which was full of blue-white flames. He closed the lid and placed the goblet carefully on top of the casket.

"Anybody who wishes to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Entrants have twenty-four hours in which to put their names into the cup. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student tries to enter," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line." His face grew suddenly somber.

"I want to make it clear to any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she must to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet establishes a binding magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure that you are completely prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

Artemis got up quickly, adjusted his suit, and strode out of the Hall, only then noticing that Malfoy and the Durmstrang students were behind him. As he headed downstairs to the dungeons, he heard Malfoy offer the Durmstrang students a small celebration in their dormitory and common room. He sighed irritatedly as he heard the two Durmstrangs accept, and quickened his pace to get there before they did.

He got ready for bed straight away and was in his bed, green and silver curtains pulled around it, when he heard the other occupants enter, talking loudly.

"Who vis in there?" He heard Krum ask.

"Our other dorm mate. Artemis Fowl. He sat next to you at dinner. Has no friends, but is scary smart. I would recommend sticking with us," Malfoy replied flippantly.

"Oh." Krum said, though Artemis could hear the curiousity still in his voice.

They stayed up late talking, until the Durmstrang students decided to go back to their ship and get some sleep. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise settled down soon after that, and Artemis was finally able to fall asleep.


	14. The Champions

**AN: Kept my promise for a quick update for once! yay! -confetti-**

**Thank you for all the feedback for this chapter (which is what made me write this so quickly)**

**Will reply to reviews at bottom-**

Artemis got up as early as usual the next morning, despite the fact that it was a Saturday and most people slept in on the weekend. There were a few more people awake than usual, all milling around the Goblet of Fire, which was resting on a wooden stool in the center of the Hall. In a ten-foot radius around it was a slightly glowing, thin, golden line, which Artemis presumed was the Age Line. The Great Hall itself was decorated with a multitude of carved pumpkins and live bats flying around the ceiling.

Artemis sat at the Slytherin table to eat his breakfast, reading a book he had found in the library about the Triwizard Tournament as he did so. After he finished eating, he strolled over to the Goblet to look at it, curiosity aroused despite himself. As he stood there, the Durmstrang students, led by Karkaroff, strode into the Hall, followed closely by Malfoy and his minions, trailing after Krum like puppies.

Artemis stepped back a bit to let the Durmstrang students pass the Age Line and watched as they entered their names, one-by-one. After Krum did, Karkaroff clapped him on the back and wished him luck loudly. Artemis couldn't suppress his snort.

Karkaroff turned to see Artemis, frowning.

"What was that, boy?" he asked.

"Only a physical indication of my amusement at the blatant favoritism you show to Mr. Krum based simply on his eminence and aptitude for Quidditch."

Karkaroff blinked slowly. "Are you mocking me?" He asked, baring his yellowed teeth. " What is your name?"

"Artemis Fowl II," Artemis said, extending a slim hand, vampire smile on his pale face. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Igor Karkaroff."

The Durmstrang headmaster gripped his hand tightly, crushing the bones together, a malicious smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you, Artemis Fowl."

Artemis walked unruffled from the Hall and headed for the library to do some more research, staying there until it began to grow dark about half past five and then heading for the Great Hall. It was lit with candles and very full, everyone eager for the feast and the announcement of the champions after. Artemis sat at his usual spot, refusing to move further away from Malfoy and his cronies despite the sarcastic winks and thumbs-ups they sent his way.

No one ate very enthusiastically, anxious for the feast to end. The students were all fidgeting and constantly looking up at the staff table, in front of which the Goblet of Fire was placed. After a while, the golden dishes finally cleared. A wave of whispers immediately swept over the hall, which was silenced as Dumbledore stood.

"Well, the goblet is nearly ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I approximate that it requires one additional minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I will ask them to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the chamber behind the table, where they will receive their initial instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a vast wave with it, causing all the candles except the ones inside the carved pumpkins to be extinguished. The Hall was now dim, the bright flames inside the Goblet standing out even more, a focal point everyone stared at, waiting.

Suddenly the flames in the goblet turned red, sparks flying from it. The Hall seemed to hold its breath as a tongue of flame shot up from the Goblet, a scorched slip of parchment flying from it, which Dumbledore caught. The fire turned blue-white again.

"The champion for Durmstrang," Dumbledore read, "will be Viktor Krum."

The Hall erupted in cheers and applause. Krum stood up from the Slytherin table and made his way up the Hall and into the room behind the staff table.

The clapping faded. Everyone watched the Goblet again, which turned red and repeated the process.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

A graceful, willowy girl with silver-blonde hair got up from the Ravenclaw table and followed Krum into the room.

The Hall fell into a tense silence.

The Goblet's flames turned red once more, sparking before spitting out a final piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Artemis Fowl."

The Hall froze, a terrible, heavy silence descending before a tide of muttering swept along it. Artemis sat, immobile, barely noticing Malfoy cursing under his breath out of the corner of his eye.

"Artemis Fowl!" Dumbledore said again. "Please come to the front of the Hall!"

"D'arvit," Artemis said fiercely, standing and making his way to the front, trying futilely to ignore the stares and whispers that followed him. The teachers all stared at him intently as he passed the staff table and he felt a surge of relief as he disappeared into the chamber and no longer felt the eyes on his back.

Artemis paused for a moment in a passageway before making his way into a small room lined with portraits, the occupants of which were talking to each other. There was a fireplace with a fire in it, in front of which Fleur and Krum were standing.

"What is it?" Fleur asked. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall? Where is ze other champion?"

Artemis sighed.

"I am the other champion."

"Impossible!" Krum and Fleur both said, skeptical.

"You are too young," Fleur said.

"They should be in here any moment," Artemis said. At that moment, they heard a huge roar from the Great Hall. All three's heads turned towards the door, a few moments later from which another boy emerged.

He was thin and nervous-looking, with untidy black hair, bright green eyes behind round glasses, and a lightning scar on his forehead.

"Harry Potter?" Artemis asked. "Why are you here?"

Harry didn't reply, looking shell-shocked.

There were footsteps in the passageway and Ludo Bagman rushed in, face flushed and sweaty.

"Incredible as it may seem," he began quickly, "Artemis here is, in fact, the third champion, and Harry Potter is the _fourth."_

A large group of people- Dumbledore, Madame Maxine, Karkaroff, McGonagall, Barty Crouch, Moody, and Snape- entered.

Artemis retreated into the corner of the room, not really listening to the long argument they had, his mind racing furiously. This was bad, very bad. He was no longer inconspicous (well, he had been relatively) and would be put into danger in the Tournament. He had to still meet Butler tonight. Maybe his bodyguard could help.

Artemis's attention was grabbed by Dumbledore seizing his shoulder and steering both him and Harry Potter out of the room into an empty Great Hall.

"I need to speak with you both."

**LunaEtSidera- thank you for the idea! i've been planning to have artemis in the tournament the entire fic, but i couldn't decide on a way for him to get his name into the cup c:**

**darkmickeyangel- you always make me laugh. thanks!**

**StarlightGilagad- thank you!**

**Review please- anything is welcome, suggestions as well!**


	15. Life as a Champion

**AN: Sorry. So much for quick updates. At least this is a long chapter.**

**Summer homework. Ugh.**

**Thank you so much for all the feedback! I swear I'll answer reviews next chapter, which I'll try to make soon. Thanks again.**

**Please review!**

Before Dumbledore could begin, Artemis raised a hand. The headmaster frowned, but motioned for him to speak.

"Could I have a written copy of instructions and details that were just covered? I'm afraid my mind was elsewhere during the conversation."

Dumbledore nodded distractedly. "I'll have it sent to you tomorrow." He gently grabbed both his and Harry's shoulders again, steering them over to the side of the Hall and speaking in a hushed tone.

"Again, neither of you entered your names, either directly or asking an older student to put it into the Goblet or some other method?"

Both black-haired boys shook their heads.

"Whoever put your names in, then, must mean you harm. Champions have died or sustained serious injury competing in the Tournament. You both must be extremely careful and prepare well for all the tasks." He sighed. "I'll be trying to find out who submitted your names, but neither of you should go investigating yourselves. It could be dangerous. Understood?"

When Artemis and Harry voiced affirmatives, he smiled faintly. "Well then, off to bed, you two." Harry smiled back, but Artemis rolled his eyes. Yes, mother. He thought sarcastically. Dumbledore said goodbye (which was returned warmly by Harry, and politely by Artemis).

"Well, at least I'm not the only young champion," Harry ventured tentatively to Artemis, breaking the silence. Artemis eyed him, quickly evaluating just how useful Harry could be- he did have personal knowledge of Voldemort, after all.

Making his decision, Artemis made the corners of his mouth twitch upward in a small, fake smile. "Yes. I would not want to be the only one and be singled out for all the teasing that would entail."

Harry nodded, feeling awkward and messy next to the perfectly poised, immaculately groomed Artemis. "Well… goodnight, fellow champion," he said finally.

"Goodnight," Artemis replied. "See you tomorrow, I assume."

They headed their separate ways, Artemis down to the dungeons, Harry up the moving stairs to the Gryffindor tower.

When Artemis walked into the Slytherin common room, an instant tense silence fell over everyone inside, mixed hostility, curiosity, and slight respect in their eyes. He walked straight past everyone to his dorm, recognizing that they were glad it was a Slytherin champion but angry at the fact that it was a Slytherin the others didn't particularly care for.

Malfoy and his cronies were in the dormitory, and he immediately peppered Artemis with questions and taunts, all of which Artemis ignored while getting ready for bed and climbing in before pulling the curtains tight around it.

However, he did not sleep. Tonight, after all, he was to meet Butler in the ForbiddenForest. Instead he closed his eyes and entered a meditative state, which he used to then organize his thoughts and look for anyone who might have put his name in the Goblet of Fire.

Around one A.M, he carefully got out of bed, slipping on shoes and a robe over his silk pajamas, putting his wand in his pocket after performing a quick Disillusionment charm to make his form fairly invisible- it would change to match his surroundings, like fairy camfoil.

He made it outside easily, shivering slightly in the chilly air of the grounds. Madame Maxine's horses grazed by Hagrid's hut, the silver moonlight dappling their sleek coats. The Durmstrang ship loomed eerily on the shore of the lake, a black and skeletal mass.

He made his way down to the edge of the Forest, drawing his wand as he did so, feet crunching in the frosty grass. When he reached the darkness of the trees, Artemis took a breath before plunging in; quickly locating the hidden clearing that Butler was to take up residence in.

"Butler!" he hissed. "Are you here?"

There was a rustling of leaves before the bodyguard's hulking figure emerged from a shelter he had constructed that looked remarkably like a bush. Artemis smiled in relief.

"Hello, old friend."

Then a small, dark figure followed him.

"Holly?" Artemis said in surprise.

"Thought it would be good to check up on you, Mud Boy," she said affectionately, and Artemis chuckled, though he sobered quickly, remembering the news he had to deliver.

"Something's happened," he said slowly. Butler and Holly frowned. "Someone has entered my name in a dangerous tournament that has an age limit of seventeen normally. I am magically bound to compete in the three unknown tasks that are a part of it."

Butler was silent as Holly burst out.

"Even here?! Even here you just cannot keep out of trouble! How many more times am I going to have to save your pale, skinny little Mud Man butt? You've been here, what, a few weeks? Seriously?!"

Artemis rode out her tirade unruffled. When she paused to catch breath, he interjected.

"This is no fault of mine. What has happened has happened, and we cannot go back now. I shall just have to participate as best as possible."

"Artemis-" Butler said quietly, voice rumbling.

"Butler, I know you don't like this. I have no choice in the matter, old friend."

It was a good thing Artemis had no friends to lose.

No one really spoke to him, but he could hear the mutters that followed him. Since he was such an outsider, he had no support from his fellow Slytherins and none from the rest of the school since they all loathed his House. The Gryffindors were fully behind Harry, obnoxiously so. Banners and badges were always around, painted vibrantly red and gold, being flaunted in front of him. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs didn't really support either Harry or Artemis, but when they had to choose went to Harry's side. The Slytherins had turned all their support to Viktor Krum, giving up on their own school.

Double Potions with the Gryffindors was... awkward, to say the least. While they were constantly chattering about the Tournament and Harry, the Slytherins ignored the topic unless it was to taunt and ridicule Harry about it and ignored Artemis as well. Artemis was unperturbed, and went about his business as usual, though not having anyone talking to him was making his information gathering a bit harder. Harry seemed to not want the attention, and was miserable without the company of his obviously jealous ginger friend Weasley.

This class promised to be no different, as Artemis sat in his seat in the middle and side of the room, supplies neatly set out in front of him.

"Antidotes!" said Snape, looking around at both Houses, his dark eyes glittering coldly. "You should all have prepared your recipes now. I want you to brew them carefully, and then, we will be selecting someone on whom to test one. . ."

Snape's eyes met Harry's, and Artemis rolled his eyes. Doubtless the teacher was going to test the recipes on Harry. Sometimes the man's hatred for the boy was just pathetic. As Artemis reached for his first ingredient, there was a knock at the door.

It was a tiny Gryffindor. He walked into the room, grinned widely at Harry, and made his way up to Snape's desk at the front of the room.

"Yes?" said Snape brusquely.

"Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl upstairs." Snape stared down his beaky nose at the boy. His eager smile faded.

"They have another hour of Potions to complete," Snape hissed. "They will go upstairs once this class is finished."

"Sir - sir, Mr. Bagman wants them," The boy said nervously. "All the champions have got to go, I think they want to take photographs. . ."

Artemis grimaced. He saw that Harry was looking similarly unpleased, and Weasley was staring at the ceiling.

"Fine, fine," Snape snapped. "Potter, Fowl, leave your things here, I want you back down here later to test your antidotes."

"Please, sir - they've got to take their things with them," the boy squeaked. "All the champions..."

"Very well!" said Snape. "Take your bags and get out of my sight!"

Harry swung his bag over his shoulder, got up, and headed for the door. Artemis did the same, following just behind.

"It's amazing, isn't it, Harry?" said the little boy, starting to talk the moment Artems had closed the dungeon door behind them. "Isn't it, though? You being champion?"

"Yeah, really amazing," said Harry heavily as they set off toward the steps into the entrance hall. "What do they want photos for, Colin?"

"The Daily Prophet, I think!"

"Great," said Harry dully. "Exactly what I need. More publicity." Artemis glanced sideways at him. Obviously Weasley was being stupid, Potter didn't want any attention. It wasn't his fault he was champion.

"Good luck!" said Colin when they had reached the right room. Artemis knocked on the door and entered, Harry beside him.

They emerged into a fairly small classroom; most of the desks had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle; three of them, however, had been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet. Five chairs had been set behind the velvet-covered desks, and Ludo Bagman was sitting in one of them, talking to a strange witch, wearing magenta robes.

Viktor Krum was standing moodily in a corner as usual and not talking to anybody. Fleur was similarly standing in the center of the room, a slight frown on her lips.

A paunchy man, holding a large black camera that was smoking slightly, was watching Fleur out of the corner of his eye.

Bagman suddenly spotted Artemis and Harry, got up quickly, and bounded forward.

"Ah, here they is! Champions number three and four! In you come, in you come.. . nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment -"

"Wand weighing?" Harry repeated nervously. Artemis snorted slightly. What did he think it was?

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," said Bagman. "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter," he added, gesturing toward the witch in magenta robes. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet. .. ."

"Maybe not that small, Ludo," said Rita Skeeter, her eyes on Harry and Artemis.

Her hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jeweled spectacles. The thick fingers clutching her crocodile-skin handbag ended in two-inch nails, painted crimson.

"I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry and Artemis before we start?" she said to Bagman, but still gazing fixedly at Harry. "The youngest champions, you know. . . to add a bit of color?"

"Certainly!" cried Bagman. "That is - if they have no objection?"

"Er -" said Harry.

"Actually-" Artemis began.

"Lovely," said Rita Skeeter, and in a second, her scarlet-taloned fingers had both boy's upper arms in a surprisingly strong grip, and she was steering them out of the room again and opening a nearby door.

"We don't want to be in there with all that noise," she said. "Let's see . . . ah, yes, this is nice and cozy."

It was a broom cupboard. Both boys stared at her. Artemis made an attempt to walk out before she shut the door.

"Come along, dears - that's right - lovely," said Rita Skeeter again, perching herself precariously upon an upturned bucket. Artemis and Harry were too cramped to dirt and stood uncomfortably next to each other, Artemis silently lamenting the doubtless wrinkles to his suit. "Let's see now. ."

She unsnapped her crocodile-skin handbag and pulled out a handful of candles, which she lit with a wave of her wand and magicked into midair, so that they could see what they were doing.

"You won't mind if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill? It leaves me free to talk to you normally. .."

"A what?" said Harry. Artemis found himself snorting again. Really, did this boy just stumble around Hogwarts learning nothing?

Rita Skeeter's smile widened. Artemis counted three gold teeth. She reached again into her crocodile bag and drew out a long acid-green quill and a roll of parchment, which she stretched out between them on a crate of Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover.

She put the tip of the green quill into her mouth, sucked it for a moment with apparent relish, then placed it upright on the parchment, where it stood balanced on its point, quivering slightly.

"Testing. . . my name is Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter."

The moment Rita Skeeter had spoken, the green quill had started to scribble, skidding across the parchment:

Attractive blonde Rita Skeeter, forty-three, who's savage quill has punctured many inflated reputations - "Lovely," said Rita Skeeter, yet again, and she ripped the top piece of parchment off, crumpled it up, and stuffed it into her handbag. Now she leaned toward Harry and said, "So, Harry... what made you decide to enter the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Er -" said Harry again, but he was distracted by the quill. Even though he wasn't speaking, it was dashing across the parchment, and in its wake he could make out a fresh sentence:

An ugly scar, souvenier of a tragic past, disfigures the otherwise charming face of Harry Potter, whose eyes - "Ignore the quill, Harry," said Rita Skeeter firmly. Reluctantly Harry looked up at her instead. "Now - why did you decide to enter the tournament, Harry?"

"I didn't," said Harry. "I don't know how my name got into the Goblet of Fire. I didn't put it in there."

Rita Skeeter raised one heavily penciled eyebrow.

"Come now, Harry, there's no need to be scared of getting into trouble. We all know you shouldn't really have entered at all. But don't worry about that. Our readers hove a rebel."

"But I didn't enter," Harry repeated. "I don't know who -"

"How do you feel about the tasks ahead?" said Rita Skeeter. "Excited? Nervous?"

"I haven't really thought. . . yeah, nervous, I suppose," said Harry. His insides squirmed uncomfortably as he spoke.

"Champions have died in the past, haven't they?" said Rita Skeeter briskly. "Have you thought about that at all?"

"Well. . . they say it's going to be a lot safer this year," said Harry.

The quill whizzed across the parchment between them, back and forward as though it were skating.

"Of course, you've looked death in the face before, haven't you?" said Rita Skeeter, watching him closely. "How would you say that's affected you?"

"Er," said Harry, yet again.

"Do you think that the trauma in your past might have made you keen to prove yourself? To

live up to your name? Do you think that perhaps you were tempted to enter the Triwizard Tournament because - "

"I didn't enter," said Harry, starting to feel irritated.

"Can you remember your parents at all?" said Rita Skeeter, talking over him.

"No," said Harry.

"How do you think they'd feel if they knew you were competing in the Triwizard Tournament? Proud? Worried? Angry?"

Harry was feeling really annoyed now. How on earth was he to know how his parents would feel if they were alive? He could feel Rita Skeeter watching him very intently.

Frowning, he avoided her gaze and hooked down at words the quill had just written:

Tears fill those startlingly green eyes as our conversation turns to the parents he can barely remember.

"I have NOT got tears in my eyes!" said Harry loudly.

Rita Skeeter turned to Artemis, who was watching impassively. She opened her mouth, but Artemis cut her off.

"I did not enter my name. I don't know who did. I am determined to do my best in the tasks ahead, and am confident that I will not be seriously injured or killed during them. That is all I have to say on the matter, thank you."

Before Rita Skeeter could say a word, the door of the broom cupboard was pulled open.

All three looked around, blinking in the bright light. Albus Dumbledore stood there, looking down at them, squashed into the cupboard.

"Dumbledore!" cried Rita Skeeter, with every appearance of delight - but Harry noticed that her quill and the parchment had suddenly vanished from the box of Magical Mess Remover, and Rita's clawed fingers were hastily snapping shut the clasp of her crocodile-skin bag. "How are you?" she said, standing up and holding out one of her large, mannish hands to Dumbledore. "I hope you saw my piece over the summer about the International Confederation of Wizards' Conference."

"Enchantingly nasty," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "I particularly enjoyed your description of me as an obsolete dingbat."

Rita Skeeter didn't look remotely abashed.

"I was just making the point that some of your ideas are a little old-fashioned, Dumbhedore, and that many wizards in the street -"

"I will be delighted to hear the reasoning behind the rudeness, Rita," said Dumbledore, with a courteous bow and a smile, "but I'm afraid we will have to discuss the matter later. The Weighing of the Wands is about to start, and it cannot take place if one of our champions is hidden in a broom cupboard."

Very glad to get away from Rita Skeeter, Harry hurried back into the room, followed more leisurely by Artemis. The other champions were now sitting in chairs near the door. Artemis sat down, Harry sitting next to him.

Artemis glanced up at the velvet-covered table, where four of the five judges were now sitting - Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Mr. Crouch, and Ludo Bagman. Rita Skeeter settled herself down in a corner; he saw her slip the parchment out of her bag again, spread it on her knee, suck the end of the Quick-Quotes Quill, and place it once more on the parchment.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" said Dumbledore, taking his place at the judges' table and talking to the champions. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

Artemis saw the man he had bought his wand from in Diagon Alley.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" said Mr. Ollivander, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room.

Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr. Ollivander and handed him her wand.

"Hmm..." he said.

He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it chose to his eyes and examined it carefully.

"Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches. . . inflexible.. rosewood.. . and containing. . . dear me. . ."

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's."

"Yes," said Mr. Ollivander, "yes, I've never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands...however, to each his own, and if this suits you.."

Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps; then he muttered, "Orchideous!" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip.

"Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," said Mr. Ollivander, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand. "Mr. Krum, you next."

Fleur glided back to her seat.

Viktor Krum got up and slouched, round-shouldered and duck-footed, toward Mr. Ollivander.

He thrust out his wand and stood scowling, with his hands in the pockets of his robes.

"Hmm," said Mr. Ollivander, "this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I. . . however. ."

He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes.

"Yes.. . hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he shot at Krum, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees. . . quite rigid. . . ten and a quarter inches. . . Avis!"

The hornbeam wand let off a blast like a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight.

"Good," said Mr. Ollivander, handing Krum back his wand. "Now, Mr. Fowl, if you please."

Artemis stood and strode over to Ollivander, presenting his slim, dark wand.

"Oh, yes, I remember this wand. A most unusual one. Elder wand, dragon heartstring core, 13 inches, slightly springy. You will accomplish great things with this, Mr. Fowl. Serva!" He said, making a platter of food appear on a desk. "Very good," Ollivander said, handing the wand back to Artemis. "That leaves Mr. potter.

Harry got to his feet and walked past Artemis to Mr. Ollivander. He handed over his wand.

"Aaaah, yes," said Mr. Ohlivander, his pale eyes suddenly gleaming. "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember."

Artemis made a mental note to ask about Harry's wand sometime.

Mr. Ollivander spent much longer examining Harry's wand than anyone else's. Eventually, however, he made a fountain of wine shoot out of it, and handed it back to Harry, announcing that it was still in perfect condition.

"Thank you all," said Dumbledore, standing up at the judges' table. "You may go back to your lessons now - or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end -" but the man with the black camera jumped up and cleared his throat.

"Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" cried Bagman excitedly. "All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita?"

"Er - yes, let's do those first," said Rita Skeeter, whose eyes were upon Harry again.

"And then perhaps some individual shots."

The photographs took a long time. Madame Maxime cast everyone else into shadow wherever she stood, and the photographer couldn't stand far enough back to get her into the frame; eventually she had to sit while everyone else stood around her. Karkaroff kept twirling his goatee around his finger to give it an extra curl; Krum skulked, half-hidden, at the back of the group. The photographer seemed keenest to get Fleur at the front, but Rita Skeeter kept hurrying forward and dragging Harry and sometimes Artemis into greater prominence. Then she insisted on separate shots of all the champions. At last, they were free to go.


	16. Dragons!

**AN: I"M SO SORRY UGH IT'S BEEN OVER MONTH I'M SORRY**

**You guys rock, btw, for your reviews! They really brighten my day and encourage me to continue this 3**

**School has started, but I'll try to get chapters up still fairly quickly. I guess we'll see.**

**Exciting things in this chapter, yaya**

**As always, please review!**

**Happy Birthday Artemis Fowl and happy first day of Hogwarts everyone!**

On the Saturday before the first task, all students in the third year and above were permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade. Artemis thought it would be interesting to visit an all-wizard village, and so he dressed in his warmest suit and a cashmere coat before heading out, having expertly forged his parents' signatures on the permission slip.

When he arrived, Artemis went into the local pub, named The Three Broomsticks. It was rather crowded with Hogwarts students but also an interesting array of other magical creatures. Glancing around, he noticed the bushy-haired girl, Hermione, sitting alone at a corner, and, curiously, glancing at the seemingly empty seat next to her and hissing something before pulling out a notebook and setting to work on it. Artemis smiled slightly.

"Interesting, Mr. Potter," he murmured, before heading over to the table and sitting down without asking permission, right beside where he judged Harry to be.

"Hello, Harry, Hermione," he greeted politely, shrugging off his coat and draping it across the back of his chair.

Hermione gaped, as he imagined Potter was doing as well (though doubtlessly with a more idiotic expression).

"H-how do you know?" She asked quietly, brows furrowing.

"Rather obvious, really," Artemis drawled. "Based on a combination of your body language and a general knowledge of both yours and Harry's intelligence, personality, and behavioral patterns, it was painfully clear that he was here, either under a Disillusionment Charm or an Invisibility Cloak, but based on the lack of distortion in the air I would guess and Invisibility Cloak."

Artemis returned to looking around the crowded pub, observing any creatures or persons he found interesting.

"Look, it's Hagrid!" said Hermione suddenly, and sure enough, the large bearded man who was rather like a caveman version of Butler was standing in the pub. He was next to Professor Moody, who stood with him as they turned to leave. For no apparent reason, Moody glanced at the corner they were in, paused, and tapped Hagrid, muttering something to him. They then proceeded to walk over to the corner. Artemis assumed some movement of Harry's caught Moody's attention, and his magical eye could see through the Cloak.

"All right, Hermione?" said Hagrid loudly.

"Hello," said Hermione, smiling back.

"And, er, Artemis, is it?" Hagrid said uncomfortably.

"Yes. Pleased to meet you, Professor."

Moody limped around the table and bent down, muttering something inaudible to Artemis.

Hagrid was beaming down at Harry too. Moody had obviously told Hagrid he was there. Hagrid now bent down on the pretext of reading the notebook as well, and whispered something to Harry.

Straightening up, Hagrid said loudly, "Nice ter see yeh, Hermione," winked, and departed.

Artemis left soon after, having had his fill of observation, and went to explore the other shops, none of which he found particularly interesting. When he went back to the castle, he discovered his owl waiting for him with a small note tied to his leg. Artemis had given Butler a whistle that the owl responded to in case Butler needed to communicate with Artemis before their monthly full moon meeting, many of which Holly attended.

Artemis unfurled the note, stroking his owl's head as he read.

_Artemis,_

_Yesterday there were loud noises and disturbances in the forest, which I went to investigate. There are four dragons in the forest, in a sturdy enclosure with around thirty wizards keeping them relatively subdued. I can only assume that you will be facing one in the first task. I don't know the species, but one was silvery-blue with long, pointed horns; one was red with a fringe of fine gold spikes around its face; one was smooth-scaled and green; and the last was larger and black, lizard-like, with spikes all down its spine and tail. If there's anything you need, send a note immediately. Holly is here as well._

_-Butler_

Artemis sighed, rubbing his brow. The task was tomorrow. And dragons? He was an intellectual, a criminal mastermind, not a dragon tamer or anything physical for that matter.

"D'arvit," he muttered softly, closing his eyes and thinking hard for a few minutes, before feverishly grabbing a quill and composing a reply on the back of Butler's note. He only hoped the fairies could build as fast as Foaly boasted.

Artemis opened his window and send his owl out again, hoping that this would work and his intellect wouldn't let him down. Grabbing a pen from his bag, he pulled out his wand and began practicing for the task tomorrow.

The atmosphere in the school was one of great tension and excitement the following morning. Artemis betrayed not the slightest sign of his nerves. Lessons were to stop at midday, giving all the students time to get down to the dragons' enclosure - though of course, they didn't yet know what they would find there.

At lunch in the Great Hall, Snape came to fetch Artemis down to the grounds. He saw McGonagall doing the same with Harry.

They walked down to the ForbiddenForest, walking around the edge until they couldn't see the castle anymore and around a clump of trees to a large tent.

"You're to go in here with the other champions," said Professor Snape mechanically, "and wait for your turn, Fowl. Mr. Bagman is in there. .He'll be telling you the procedure."

"Thank you," Artemis said coldly, before turning and entering the tent.

Fleur Delacour was sitting in a corner on a how wooden stool. She didn't look nearly as composed as usual, but rather pale and clammy. Viktor Krum looked even surlier than usual. Artemis entered and stood to one side, Harry entering not soon after, looking extremely anxious.

"Harry! Good-o!" said Bagman happily, looking around at him. "Come in, come in, make yourself at home!"

Bagman looked somehow like a slightly overblown cartoon figure, standing amid all the pale-faced champions. He was wearing his old Wasp robes again.

"Well, now we're all here - time to fill you in!" said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" - he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them - "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different - er - varieties, you see.

And I have to tell you something else too.. . ah, yes... your task is to collect the golden egg!"

And in no time at all, hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet could be heard passing the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing, joking. And then Bagman was opening the neck of the purple silk sack.

"Ladies first," he said, offering it to Fleur Delacour.

She put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon - a Welsh Green. It had the number two around its neck.

Krum pulled out the scarlet Chinese Fireball. It had a number three around its neck. He didn't even blink, just sat back down and stared at the ground.

Artemis put his hand into the bag, feeling two small, warm, scaly bodies. He picked one and saw it was the blueish-gray Swedish Short-Snout, the number one tied around its neck.

Harry put his hand into the silk bag and pulled out the Hungarian Horntail, and the number four. It stretched its wings as he looked down at it, and bared its minuscule fangs.

"Well, there you are!" said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see?

Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Fowl, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now. . . Harry. . . could I have a quick word? Outside?"

"Er. . . yes," said Harry blankly, and he got up and went out of the tent with Bagman. Artemis barely had the focus to think about it , too busy trying not to panic completely, his hands clutching his wand and his secret weapon in his pockets.

A whistle blew, and Artemis had to strongly resist the urge to shield and just wait until the task was over. His heart thumped rapidly as he walked out of the tent, palms sweaty, but gait steady and face expressionless.

He went around the back of the tent and emerged into a large wooden enclosure, the Swedish Short-Snout hovering over a nest of eggs, one of which was metallic and golden. The dragon hissed and blew a small jet of pale blue flames in Artemis's direction. Artemis swallowed hard, pulling out his wand and gripping his weapon in the same hand. He had practiced this several times, but he had to get close to the dragon in order to use the weapon effectively.

Artemis quickly cast a spell which created three images of himself, all of which began to zigzag towards the dragon, as Artemis himself began to do. The dragon hissed again, head turning rapidly, not sure of which Artemis was real. It picked one and blew fire through it, extinguishing the image. It swung its barbed tail through another, then paused to examine the last two. Artemis was almost there-

Suddenly there was a flash of blue-grey and a sharp pain in his side, and he was on the ground, gasping and disoriented. Through ringing ears, he heard the crowd roar and Bagman yelling something. Through every muscle protested, Artemis hauled himself to his feet, seeing that there were no images left and it was just the dragon staring him down. Artemis tried to run forward, but the agony in his side halted him, and he looked down to see blood all over his suit. He groaned and looked up again to see the dragon had come closer. Too close, actually. Artemis weakly grinned and raised his wand, yelling some nonsense word and using his magic to propel the weapon into the dragon's eye.

A small green capsule went shooting through the air, burying its needle nose into the dragon's eyeball and promptly depositing enough heavy-duty tranquilizers to put down a herd of elephants into the dragon's system. The dragon screeched in pain, clawed at its eye, and suddenly keeled over, the yowl dying in its throat as it passed out.

There was a brief stunned silence from the crowd, then uproarious cheering as Artemis staggered forward and grabbed the golden egg.

"What an exciting show! Judges, marks?" Bagman shouted.

Dumbledore help up a 8, Madame Maxine a 8, Bagman and Crouch the same, and Karkaroff a 7. Artemis unconsciously added up the numbers- 40- before starting to sway on his feet, dangerously close to fainting.

Snape strode into the enclosure, grabbing Artemis with a look of distaste and helping him out of the enclosure and to a small tent, where the school nurse waited.

"Dragons!" she said, in a disgusted tone, pulling Artemis inside. The tent was divided into cubicles; he was seated on a cot in one while he was stripped of his jacket, vest, and shirt. "Last year dementors, this year dragons, what are they going to bring into this school next? You're very lucky. . . this missed all organs... you'll be healed up by the end of the task, afraid you won't be able to see the other champions."

She cleaned the cut with a dab of some purple liquid that smoked and stung, then applied another that began slowly knitting his muscles and skin together.

"Now, just sit quietly!"

She bustled out of the tent, presumably to watch the other champions.

Artemis sat quietly in the tent, the wound slowly healing, the pain fading. He could hear the crowd screaming and yelling outside, but tuned them out, relaxing until suddenly the nurse was back and Harry with her. The nurse attended to Potter's wound, and there were only a few moments of silence before he could hear two more people burst in- presumably Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, you were brilliant!" Hermione said squeakily.. "You were amazing! You really were!"

"Harry," Artemis heard Ron say said, very seriously, "whoever put your name in that goblet - I - I reckon they're trying to do you in!"

"Caught on, have you?" said Harry coldly. "Took you long enough."

"It's okay," Harry said after a pause. "Forget it."

"No," said Ron, "I shouldn't've -"

"Forget it, "Harry said.

Artemis rolled his eyes, then heard. Hermione burst into tears.

"There's nothing to cry about!" Harry exclaimed

"You two are so stupid!" she shouted, before her howls faded away. Artemis snorted quietly.

"Barking mad," said Ron. "Harry, c'mon, they'll be putting up your scores. . ."

After a few more minutes, the nurse came back into the tent and informed Artemis that he was all healed, free to go, and was to go back to the champions' tent for a few minutes. He quickly dressed in his repaired and cleaned shirt, vest, and jacket, and strode into the tent just before Bagman entered.

"Well done, all of you!" said Ludo Bagman, bouncing into the tent and looking as pleased as though he personally had just got past a dragon. "Now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth - but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open. . . see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg -because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!"

Artemis went back to the castle, ignoring everyone, send Butler a quick note that what Foaly had whipped up for him had worked, and promptly fell asleep.


	17. Dance Partners

**AN: heh, heh... long time no see, right?**

**don't shoot me please**

**I'm really very sorry for my disappearance...**

**anyways, new chapter! finally!**

**it was going to be longer, but I figured you guys would like some input on Artemis' partner for the Yule Ball!**

**Would you rather it be some random made-up student, one that we know (please suggest for this), or maybe Holly in disguise? Please let me know what you think!**

**Thank you all so, so much for your support and feedback! It means a lot to me 3**

That night there was no party in the Slytherin common room, like he assumed was going on in the Gryffindor one. Artemis didn't open the egg, wishing to do so in a more private environment than his dorm room, but he did mentally draw up a list of tests to perform on it before quietly readying himself for bed, listening to the low buzz of talk outside, though he could not make out anything.

The next morning as he went down to breakfast Artemis could feel an odd shift in the attitude of the other Slytherins towards himself. They still didn't speak to him much, but there was a new kind of respect in their gazes and even occasional murmurs of 'good job' or 'well done'.

It was a bit disconcerting.

His first class of the day was Transfiguration, which he enjoyed and sometimes was even challenged a little by, which was pleasant. He sat next to a quiet, mousy girl, who hid behind a veil of hair and never really spoke to him, which suited Artemis just fine. This particular class a rather cheerful Professor McGonagall assigned them the simple task of transforming a muskrat into a top hat and no homework.

Then came Herbology with the Ravenclaws. He didn't especially like this class, having never had a particularly green thumb. His affection was more for technology than living things. However, often Ravenclaws provided slightly more intelligent conversation than he was usually surrounded with, so the class wasn't unbearable. It didn't have the greatest amount of variety, the class learning about the plant that they were harvesting, transplanting, observing, or otherwise interacting with as they did so. Luckily, as Artemis was really not in the mood for any further wounds, today was not one of the days they wrangled with a nastier specimen- they simply took notes and watered the fairy lilies.

In Charms Professor Flitwick seemed to be taking it rather easy as well as the other teachers, giving the entire class over to review of old spells. He circled the classroom to help the weaker students, sometimes getting hit by flying objects and carried, squeaking, across the room. Artemis practiced with Blaise Zabini, whom, for all his pretentiousness, was moderately intelligent and a skilled wizard.

At lunch Artemis could see that Harry was surrounded by fans, though, to his credit, he looked extremely uncomfortable with all the attention. It seemed his ginger friend- Weasley, was it?- had gotten over his problems with the black-haired boy and rejoined the trio.

Artemis was reading through a book on dragon species, which he had become more interested in after the task and had picked up in the library at the beginning of lunch, when he heard the loathsome voice of Draco Malfoy, seemingly directed at him.

"Fowl," the pale boy spat. Artemis could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "How exactly did you manage to survive that task? Everyone thought you wouldn't last ten seconds. Must have some tricks up your sleeve..?"

Artemis didn't deign to look up from his book, taking a sip of tea.

"Is that quite everything, Draco?" He asked, flipping a page idly. "I'm busy, if you didn't notice."

There was a noticeable tighteninging of the atmosphere and Artemis instinctively tensed his muscles, waiting for what Malfoy would do. But Pansy Parkinson showed up at that moment, taking all of the blonde's attention.

"We're not done," he promised as Pansy began to tug him away.

Artemis finally looked up, a killer look in his mismatched eyes and his signature vampire grin on his face.

"I look forward to it."

Malfoy didn't say anything in favor of leaving quickly and avoiding eye contact.

Having finished his lunch and successfully taunted and intimidated an insufferable fool, Artemis contentedly headed for his next class.

December came rather suddenly upon the castle. One day the weather turned from chilly, weak sun and gray clouds to howling winds and freezing sleet and snow. Artemis took to wearing a coat around the halls, as the castle was rather drafty. His visits to Butler in the forest decreased in both amount and duration, and they were spent primarily updating each other (Butler spoke about the LEP and the Fowl family, Artemis about Hogwarts and things he learned about) and brainstorming about the golden egg. Artemis had found a secret passage behind a tapestry that was quite well sound-proofed, and discovered that when opened the hollow, empty egg emitted a horrendous wailing screeching shriek, the meaning of which was eluding him thus far. It was determined that next Friday night Holly would come visit to see if she could help, bringing Foaly with her in the form of a hologram.

That Thursday in Tranfiguration, after transforming guinea fowl into guinea pigs and copying down the homework, Professor McGonagall made her way to the front of the classroom, clearing her throat. The class quieted and waited expectantly.

"I have something to say to you all," McGonagall began, flinty eyes surveying the Slytherins with slight distaste. "The Yule Ball is approaching - a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above - although you may invite a younger student if you wish." There was silence from the Slytherins at this- it seems none of them had any interest in this. "Dress robes will be worn," Professor McGonagall continued, "and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall."

The Professor paused and some girls took this as an opportunity to begin talking amongst themselves, and McGonagall cleared her throat loudly before continuing.

"While the Yule Ball is a chance for all of us to loosen up and have fun, this does not mean by any stretch that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. Professor Snape will be in charge of your punishment if you embarrass the school in any way."

At this last word, the bell rang and everyone began to pack up.

Professor McGonagall called above the noise, "Fowl - a word, if you please."

Ignoring the glances from the other students as they filed out of the classroom, Artemis made his way to McGonagall's desk. She waited until the rest of the class had gone, and then said, "Fowl, the champions and their partners are traditionally the ones to open the ball."

"Very well," Artemis said calmly. He knew how to dance and was rather good at it, if he said so himself, but how on earth was he to get a partner?

"Make sure you get yourself a partner, Fowl," McGonagall said before letting him go.

The next night, Artemis slipped out of the castle after casting a Disillusionment charm and met up with Butler, shivering despite his heavy cloak and assorted winter wear. Holly wore her heated suit and Butler was, well, Butler, and they both laughed when the pale, teeth-chattering boy first showed up.

"Quiet," Artemis grumbled, arms clutched tightly around himself. "Butler, did Holly have a look at the egg?"

"Yes," Butler said. "She couldn't make anything of it either."

"I'm bringing it back to Foaly. I'll return it as soon as possible," she added. Artemis nodded grudgingly. He loathed not having all of his resources available and thus having to outsource problems to the centaur.

"I'll have to sign to stay behind for Christmas break," he mused. "Mother will not be happy." Shaking off that concern for now, he grimaced as another problem came to the forefront of his mind.

"I have a slight dilemma, friends," Artemis said. Holly and Butler waited.

"Er," Artemis said, possibly the third time he'd ever used it or any other variation of 'um'. His friends exchanged worried glances.

"Well, out with it, Mud Boy," Holly said impatiently.

"You see, there's a Yule Ball being held on Christmas day," Artemis began. "And, well, the champions are required to open the ball with a partner…"

There was a brief silence before Holly broke out in laughter. Butler looked a bit blindsided by the information, remaining silent in thought as Holly howled with mirth.

"Yes, yes, that's enough already," Artemis said in irritation, and Holly's laughter finally faded.

"We can't really help you there," Holly said, still grinning. "You're just gonna have to pluck up your courage and ask a girl."

"Wonderful," Artemis said dryly.

Artemis was rather irritated about the last week of term, as his fellow 'students' were simply too consumed with Christmas spirit and talk about the Yule Ball to concentrate on class, so many teachers gave up mostly on teaching and simply allowed free time instead. Artemis would find a corner to read in during these classes. The only classes that they still were learning in were History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, and DADA. Snape had even set the date for a test on antidotes on the last lesson of term.

Even the criminal mastermind had to admit Christmas was lonely without family or close friends. It was bearable, though, as he had Butler to visit, even if could only be occasionally.

The Christmas decorations going up in the castle were stunning. Everlasting icicles had been attached to the banisters of the marble staircase; twelve Christmas trees in the Great Hall were bedecked with everything from luminous holly berries (Artemis laughed a bit at those) to real, hooting, golden owls, and the suits of armor had all been bewitched to sing carols whenever anyone passed them.

That Friday, after doing fairly well on the Potions test, Artemis emerged from the dungeon and made his way upstairs with his mind fully set on finding a partner for the dance. He emerged into the entrance hall and absentmindedly bumped into Harry Potter's ginger friend, who looked like he'd snapped out of a trance.

"Hey!-" he said in faint surprise, and then focused on Artemis. He glanced slowly at where he had been staring before- at where Fleur Delacour stood, chatting with Viktor Krum. The color drained from his face.

"Bloody hell," he whispered, turning back to Artemis. "Thanks mate! I almost just asked her to the ball," the ginger said, chuckling. "Dunno what came over me."

Artemis nodded awkwardly and moved away into the crowd, dismissing the encounter, heading for the Great Hall to eat dinner, his mind still fixated on the problem of the Yule Ball.


	18. The Yule Ball

**AN: -rises from coffin- I'M ALIVEEEEEEEEE**

**DON'T KILL ME PLEASE **

**LITERALLY HAVE NO VALID EXCUSE BC IT'S BEEN SUMMER FOR A MONTH AND A HALF AND I HAVEN'T REALLY DONE ANYTHING OTL**

**Hopefully this chapter satisfies everyone. **

**Also, because I'm probably missing some replies to reviews;;**

**\- Holly will be able to understand the egg**

**\- Artemis is pretty much the Slytherin of all Slytherins (criminal mastermind who wants to use his mind to gain power and gold)**

**\- The food on the plates, as explained in the books, is not conjured from thin air. It's transported from the kitchens, where the house elves have prepared it before hand. **

**\- Artemis's fairy magic is weak, and he was focusing on not allowing it to reveal itself (if that makes any sense)**

* * *

When the term ended, Artemis had the daunting task of telling his mother that he was staying at school for Christmas break. He had little choice, what with the tournament, but he couldn't very well explain that to Angeline Fowl. The conversation ended with Artemis feeling oddly guilty and his mother tearfully telling him for the thousandth time how much she missed him.

The next morning, Saturday, Artemis opted for an early breakfast, trying to avoid his annoying cheer-filled classmates. A few teachers and students drifted in and out as he ate, but to his relief he remained mostly unbothered.

There was a slight incident when a younger student at the Gryffindor table mysteriously burst into feathers, but it seemed to be quickly resolved by a candy two tall redheads fed him. Artemis frowned, made a mental note to avoid sweets, and returned to his book on the theory behind apparation.

In the week leading up to Christmas, Artemis ended up visiting Butler a lot. Holly was there often as well, and he was glad that he had someone to talk to around Christmas, when everyone else laughed and played together. Not that he had any particular desire to participate in a snowball fight, or anything of the like. But even juvenile criminal masterminds got lonely sometimes.

Butler didn't bring it up much, but Holly often curiously inquired about his status on obtaining a partner for the play. Irritated, Artemis would snap that he had it covered and return to the library shortly after.

On Christmas day, Artemis arrived in the entrance hall with the majority of the other students just before eight o' clock. He was glad to be dressed in his best suit, no need for robes or garishly colored House garb.

Artemis stood near a wall and calmly observed the frantic, inelegant shifting and rushing through the crowd as people attempted to find their partners. Mobs of students from different Houses kept arriving, and eventually the Durmstrangs and Beauxbatons entered as well.

"Champions over here, please!" came Professor McGonagall's voice suddenly. Artemis made his way over to the tartan-clad professor and watched as the others arrived- Fleur Delacour and a muscular, rather vacant-looking older student, Viktor Krum and a girl who seemed familiar, and Harry Potter and a pretty asian girl.

"Fowl," McGonagall said suddenly, frowning suspiciously. "Where's your partner?"

Artemis smiled coldly at her. "Don't have one."

"What?" she asked sharply, brows furrowing.

"I didn't wish to participate in this tournament, and, by extension, this event," Artemis informed her cooly. The other champions and their partners were all watching the exchange now. "It is already keeping me from my home and my family during the holidays and disrupting my studies, not to mention potentially endangering my life. As thus, I do not feel the need to dress up and dance with a girl simply so the rest of the student body can gawk at us for a few minutes. It's simply too much of a ridiculous request to honor."

The entrance hall had been cleared of students now, so the silence that remained was deafening.

"I- you-" McGonagall began, unsure of how to continue. She sighed, drew in a deep breath, and continued curtly. "If that is the case, we cannot very well have you go stand in the middle of the dance floor while the others begin. What do you suggest, Mr. Fowl?"

Artemis shrugged smoothly. "I do not have any preferences. In truth, I'd be content resting on the sidelines and observing the festivities."

McGonagall sighed again and nodded grudgingly.

"Very well, Fowl," she acquiesced, then moved to the doors and opened them, striding into the Great Hall with the champions following in a line behind her, arm Artemis, the exception, strode coolly in the rear, the whispers and questions about his lack of a partner not bothering the boy.

His mismatched eyes darted around the room, taking in every detail. The decorations were impressive, if a bit cliche. Enchanted frost covered the walls, and every available surface was festooned with mistletoe and ivy. The small, lantern-lit tables weren't very elegant either, but Artemis supposed not everyone could have a sophisicated sense of design.

As they neared the large, round table the judges were seated at at the head of the Hall, Artemis turned his attention to scanning its occupants. His gaze skipped over the broadly grinning Dumbledore, the immature, overly cheerful Bagman, Karkaroff, who was scowling at the Hogwarts girl accompanying Krum; and Madame Maxime, landing on the fifth seat, where a gangly, somber red-head sporting horn-rimmed glasses occupied the place where Crouch would normally sit. Artemis frowned slightly, his mind already full of possibilities as to the missing judge's whereabouts.

As they crowded around the table, various empty chairs were drawn out for the champions to sit at. Fleur and Krum predictably sat next to their headmasters, while Harry was seated next to the redhead. Artemis ended up on the other side of Dumbledore, and he inwardly groaned, hoping that the man would prefer to strike up a conversation with Karkaroff and leave Artemis in peace. He was wary of the old headmaster; despite his odd mannerisms and cheerful demeanor, a keen intelligence could be seen in his piercing blue eyes.

Artemis sat calmly, hands folded in his lap, gaze still scanning the Hall rather than focusing on the empty gold plate in front of him. His gaze returned to Dumbledore when the man uttered "Pork chops!" to his plate, the item of food instantly appearing. Giving brief thought to the spell behind it- one similar to the usual used for meals, just specific- Artemis turned to his plate, perusing the menu. The options were slightly better than the normal fare, but he still felt a pang of longing for the Fowl Manor's extensive pantry and Butler's cooking. He sighed and ordered quietly, beginning to eat while listening intently to the conversation around him.

"Veil, ve have a castle also, not as big as this, nor as comfortable, I am thinking," Krum was remarking to his partner, whom Artemis finally recognized as Potter and Weasley's friend. "Ve have just four floors, and the fires are lit only for magical purposes. But ve have grounds larger even than these - though in vinter, ve have very little daylight, so ve are not enjoying them. But in summer ve are flying every day, over the lakes and the mountains -"

"Now, now, Viktor! Don't go giving away anything else, now, or your charming friend will know exactly where to find us!" Karkaroff warned with a cold laugh that was obviously artificial.

"Igor, all this secrecy! One would almost think you didn't want visitors," Dumbledore commented, his smile much more effective at disguising the sting in his statement than Karkaroff's laugh.

"Well, Dumbledore," he replied, teeth bared in a yellow grin. "we are all protective of our private domains, are we not? Do we not jealously guard the halls of learning that have been entrusted to us? Are we not right to be proud that we alone know our school's secrets, and right to protect them?"

Dumbledore replied lightly, his eyes sharp. "Oh I would never dream of assuming I know all Hogwarts' secrets, Igor. Only this morning, for instance, I took a wrong turning on the way to the bathroom and found myself in a beautifully proportioned room I have never seen before, containing a really rather magnificent collection of chamber pots. When I went back to investigate more closely, I discovered that the room had vanished. But I must keep an eye out for it. Possibly it is only accessible at five-thirty in the morning. Or it may only appear at the quarter moon - or when the seeker has an exceptionally full bladder."

Potter snorted into his food to the chagrin of his companion. Artemis wrinkled his nose as he sipped his Earl Grey. He had yet to see the reason behind the near-worship Harry received from his peers. After all, the "Boy Who Lived" lived due to no action on his own part. From what Artemis had read about the incident, it was likely that some form of primal magic resulting from his parents' sacrifices saved the infant's life. Honestly, the boy was nothing special apart from his past.

A slapping noise directed Artemis's attention towards another conversation, between Fleur Delacour and her dazed partner, who looked like a victim of the fairy _Mesmer _rather than mere beauty. Artemis clicked his tongue impatiently, rolling his eyes. Were there no intelligent conversations among the 'best of the best'? For heaven's sake, he was hearing complaints about décor and tutorials on how to properly pronounce names. He sighed and reclined slightly in his chair, finished with his meal.

Many others finished shortly after, and finally Dumbledore stood, the students following suit. He brandished his wand, moving the tables back against the stone walls, and conjure a raised platform along the right wall. Several instruments were set on it. Then a band made their way on stage- they were very hairy (reminding Artemis of his friend Mulch Diggums), dressed in ripped black robes. Artemis groaned internally as they were enthusiastically received by the student body.

The lanterns on all the tables were extinguished (excepting the round judges' one) and the other champions and their partners began walking onto the spotlighted dance floor. Artemis sat along with the judges, ignoring their curious looks, relieved that he was not being forced to go out onto the dance floor.

He soon became bored, as the rest of the students joined in the dancing and the judges departed from the table one by one. Artemis shut his eyes wearily, diverting his attention to the upcoming second task and fleshing out the plan he had been formulating over Christmas Break.

Artemis was jolted from his near-meditative state by a hand tapping his shoulder playfully. His eyes snapped open, a snarky comment forming on his lips before he took in the figure before him.

A rather short female student stood in front of him, dressed in deep emerald dress robes, long red hair spilling over her shoulders. His eyes locked onto her mismatched ones in disbelief.

"_Holly?_" he asked incredulously, noting that, upon closer inspection, the hair was clearly a wig to obscure her pointed ears and that the robes were slightly too large for her elfin frame. "What are you doing here?" he hissed, instinctively glancing around to see if anyone was nearby to hear their conversation.

"I had to get some inside information sometime," Holly said. "I'm wearing an iris cam and a mike to gather more physical information about the building. Butler and I decided that security would be rather lax tonight, and I could ask you some questions."

Artemis supposed it made sense, but it was still a risky plan. He was unable to suppress the happiness at seeing a familiar face, though.

"You should have warned me," he muttered. "This seems like a rather spontaneous action. Nevertheless, since you're already here, we might as well carry it out. What kind of information do you wish to know?"

Holly rolled her eyes. "If we just sit here whispering to each other like pre-teen girls, my cover might be busted."

She grabbed Artemis's hand and hauled him bodily out of the seat. "C'mon Mud Boy, we gotta blend in."

"Holly-" he began to protest before being unceremoniously pulled down the steps and into the writhing crowd. Artemis wrinkled his nose in distaste at the abysmal dancing and the distinct body odor. Holly grinned sharply at him, as she always did whenever Artemis was feeling discomfort. "Sadist..." he murmured under his breath, but managed a small twitch of his lips in response.

When Holly finally paused in a small clearing, Artemis crossed his arms and frowned at her. He might have briefly considered dancing when there was still classical music playing, but now that the music consisted more of screamed lyrics and electric guitar, he absolutely refused.

"I absolutely refuse," Artemis said, glaring at Holly, uttering a small 'tch!' of annoyance when a particularly enthusiastic girl nearly knocked him over while dancing.

A brief, yet intense staredown occurred, sparks practically flying from each figure's two-toned eyes. Eventually Holly gave up and punched the pale boy hard in the arm.

"What do you suggest then, o boy genius?" she asked snarkily.

"Let's go for a walk," Artemis suggested. "Much quieter outside."

Holly snorted, grabbed his sore arm (making Artemis wince) and dragged him into the entrance hall, where he attempted to shake off her vise-like grip. Holly grinned tightly and kept hold of him as they walked out the open front doors into a large rose garden.

Finally she released him, and they both took in the winding paths, large statues, and fluttering lights that lit the whole area with a soft glow. It reminded Artemis slightly of the gardens at Fowl Manor, and an unfamiliar twinge of homesickness struck him.

Shaking it off, he produced his wand and cast a brief charm that silenced their words to any would-be eavesdroppers. He explained the charm, though Holly still looked at him rather strangely.

"It's just odd," she said as he raised a brow in question. "You have magic."

Artemis wasn't sure of how to respond, and simply started strolling deeper into the garden, looking for an unoccupied bench, pointedly ignoring the many couples kissing sloppily on them.

Finally he found what he was looking for, and he and Holly sat.

"Begin," Artemis said simply, and Holly began asking all manners of questions, about the classes, staff, castle, and magic itself. Artemis found his mind soothed by the rhythm of question and answer, and he leaned his head back, closing his eyes, focusing on Holly's familiar voice. It was the most relaxed he'd been in a while.

When her questions petered out, they sat in companionable silence, occasionally remarking on some small something-or-other.

At midnight, there was the sudden sound of hundreds of students in the entrance hall, and Artemis groaned and opened his eyes.

"That's my cue," he said reluctantly. Holly hummed in acknowledgement.

"Well, guess I'm off for some recon," she said, grinning. Artemis smiled back.

"Goodbye, Holly."

She saluted him with two fingers before shimmering out of view, and Artemis sighed before standing slowly and making his way back towards the castle.


	19. Encounters

**AN: Hey all.**

**Late again.**

**As always.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy! I hope to get another chapter up soon.**

**Major thanks to everyone who sent in summaries!**

**And thank you to all of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed!**

* * *

Artemis woke as early as always on Boxing Day. He felt none of the remaining holiday spirit- he hadn't felt it the days before Christmas, either. This had the positive consequence that he'd kept up and completed his homework during the first week of holidays. Now, with no classes or homework and free range over the castle and grounds, he could focus on additional LEP work and, hopefully, get word back from Foaly about the egg.

When he'd asked Holly about it in the gardens the previous night, but she'd merely shrugged and said he was "working on it". This was slightly maddening to Artemis, but he contented himself with reading and visiting Butler, whom he was more glad than ever to have with the depressing, snowy weather and the pain of not being able to go home for the holidays and see his family.

The day before the holidays ended, Artemis was seated inside Butler's well-insulated, perfectly camouflaged tent, chatting with the massive bodyguard, when the flap suddenly unzipped, moved aside, and rezipped seemingly by itself. Artemis couldn't hold back a small smile.

"Nice of you to join us, Captain Short," he said, and the fairy in question shimmered into view. She took her helmet off and ran fingers through her short red hair, offering a smile to both occupants.

"Thanks, Mud Boy," she shot at Artemis before turning to Butler and offering a warm hello and a handshake. Artemis moved over on his cot- Butler kept two inside for seats and emergency- and Holly seated herself next to him gratefully. For the first time, Artemis noticed the large pack on her back.

"Is that-?" he asked, hopeful. Holly grinned and shifted the pack off her narrow shoulders and swung it into her lap, unzipping the top to reveal the gleam of gold.

"The egg?" Butler questioned, leaning forward over Holly and Artemis. Holly nodded, unzipped the backpack all the way, and pulled out the large egg carefully, handing it to Artemis.

He promptly opened the egg, and was not greeted with the horrid screeching of before, but a recorded message from Foaly.

"Hope this message finds you alive and at least somewhat well," the centaur chuckled. "Well, you had me working on that thing for a while, Mud Boy. Not nice. But, genius that I am, I managed to figure it out. Well, actually, the clue wasn't hard. All you needed was someone with the gift of tongues, which I suppose you didn't get along with your stolen magic. Probably something to do with how your Mud Man brain is wired." Just as Artemis was getting the urge to hurry along a recording, Foaly refocused.

"Aaaanyways," the centaur whinnied. "Holly has a copy of the clue written out. I'll wait a few moments for you to read that."

Holly was ready and waiting with a sheet of paper. Artemis took it and quickly read.

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
_We cannot sing above the ground,_  
_And while you're searching ponder this;_  
_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_  
_An hour long you'll have to look,_  
_And to recover what we took,_  
_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_  
_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

Artemis looked up and breathed, "the lake" at the same moment Foaly's recorded voice said the same words triumphantly.

"That's right, Mud Boy. Time for a swim."

Artemis paled.

"I really hope you have a plan, Foaly."

The next day, Artemis unfolded the paper to see a picture of the groundkeeper, Hagrid, and an article titled DUMBLEDORE'S GIANT MISTAKE. He quickly scanned the article- rubbish writing and journalism. It was clearly meant to generate shock and disgust, but it seemed to him rather like a witch hunt. He snorted, frowned, and folded the newspaper back up, placing it in his bag and returning to his meal. As he ate, he became aware of Malfoy laughing gleefully, and shortly thereafter it was because of the article.

"I can't wait to see Potter's face!" he exclaimed, before lowering his voice, obviously assuming only Crabbe and Goyle would hear. He tended to ignore Artemis completely at this point. "This is definitely worth the risk, Skeeter proved herself. I guess being an unregistered Animagus has its perks."

Crabbe and Goyle agreed blankly after a long moment, and Malfoy let out a long-suffering sigh.

Artemis was thinking while he sipped his tea.

From what it sounded like, Rita Skeeter was an unregistered Animagus using her form to get 'interviews' from select students in order to dish up dirt on teachers. Normally, Artemis wouldn't bother doing anything with this information, but he remembered Skeeter's clawed hand gripping his arm tightly, shoving him into a broom closet, and her eagerness to get him in front of the camera.

_If you play with the bee, you get the sting,_ he thought, and then was promptly appalled at his melodramatics. _Too much time spent listening to Opal's demented rants._

He shook his head and left the breakfast table, walking purposefully.

Artemis was infinitely surprised when, as he was walking into the Great Hall for dinner that night, a hand caught his sleeve. He turned sharply to see Potter and his two constant companions, Hermione and Weasley. Artemis paused, tugging his sleeve away and raising a single eyebrow in the universal way that means _"what could you possibly want with me, peasant?"._

Harry stepped back and looked suddenly hesitant. With an annoyed little sigh, Hermione stepped forward to orate.

"Dumbledore spoke to us. He told us you were the one who reported Skeeter."

"Ah," Artemis said, everything suddenly clear. He edged towards the Great Hall a bit. He really did not want to go through this.

"I don't know how you found out, but thank you," Harry said suddenly, stepping forward. "It was a really decent thing to do."

Artemis snorted. "I'm sure anyone would have done the same."

"Nah, mate," the ginger spoke up. "Especially not a bloody Slytherin."

Artemis fixed Weasley with a withering stare, his blue eye icy and his hazel one sparking.

"I would think the Boy who Lived wouldn't surround himself with those so shallow and closed-minded as to judge an entire house based on a few individuals' actions," he stated calmly. Weasley went bright red and sputtered like an engine on a cold morning. Hermione placed a cautionary hand on his elbow, and frowned at Artemis.

"Well, anyways, we just wanted to thank you. That awful Skeeter woman needed to be stopped."

Artemis nodded in agreement. He was about to make an escape when a thought occurred to him. If he told Potter about the clue- no doubt he hadn't even begun to decipher it yet- he could gain an ally and possibly obtain information about the boy's previous encounters with Voldemort, as well as ensuring that Potter would succeed in his tasks, thus drawing attention away from himself.

The Slytherin turned back to the Golden Trio and smiled slightly, endeavoring to keep it as non-predatory as possible.

''Would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me during the next visit?"

All three pairs of eyes narrowed suspiciously. Artemis sighed, but had to admit he'd he distrustful in their shoes.

"I can help Harry with the golden egg." he said bluntly.

This made their eyes widened, and Hermione turned slowly to Harry.

"You almost have it figured out, don't you, Harry?" she said, hopefully.

Harry rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and looked away. "Er..."

Hermione groaned.

"Why would you want to help Harry, anyways?" Weasley asked suspiciously, and Artemis adjusted his metal picture of the ginger to be less dim-witted before answering.

"Because I've had outside help to figure it out, and I don't want more attention drawn to me than necessary," he answered honestly- he left some pertinent details out, true, but it wasn't like Artemis was renowned for being honest in general.

There was a hushed and heated discussion between the three Gryffindors, which ended with Hermione staring down Artemis while the two boys lurked behind.

"We'll wait in the Entrance Hall," she snapped before taking Harry 's and Ron's arms and pulling them into the Great Hall.


End file.
